Imprévisible destinée
by Enchantra83
Summary: Deux ans que le monde sorcier a repris le cours de son histoire depuis la mort de Voldemort. Cependant ce n'est pas le cas pour tous. L'un des membres du trio s'est éloigné. Un autre a demandé une promesse à un ancien ennemi. Et le dernier, qui cache un secret, va devoir se lier à quelqu'un...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous**_

 _ **voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite et qui tranche avec mes textes habituels. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Seule l'histoire est ma propriété ainsi que les personnages inventés pour cette dernière.**_

 _ **Passez un bon moment et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Enchantra83**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ ***** H *****_

Aujourd'hui, c'est fermé l'ultime chapitre de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort puisque nous avons jugé le dernier mangemort capturé lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Enfin ceci, c'est l'histoire officielle. Officieusement c'est une autre affaire. Malgré les deux années qui se sont écoulées, certains continuent de courir encore sans avoir abandonné leurs sinistres idées. Seuls quelques membres hauts placés du ministère ainsi que l'ordre sont dans la confidence. Ce choix a été fait, car notre monde a besoin d'avancer et de cesser d'avoir peur. Certains d'entre nous ont cru pendant un moment, que Harry laisserait les aurors les poursuivre et s'autoriserait à avoir sa propre vie, loin de toute cette douleur et du poids de la responsabilité qu'il a portée durant toutes ses années. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne se pardonnait pas. En particulier, après qu'il est découvert l'étendue de ce que Bellatrix m'avait fait subir même si j'ai réussi à le dissimuler durant un temps. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de me lancer de simples doloris avec une cicatrice. Non, cela aurait été en dessous de ses talents de tortionnaire. Elle a montré toute la capacité de la cruauté dont elle a toujours su faire preuve envers les gens de mon espèce comme elle disait. Elle m'a jetée un sort.

Pas mal de personnes savent que sur mon bras, cette folle y a inscrit le mot le plus infâme qui peut décrire une née-moldue : sang-de-bourbe. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que chaque nuit, il brûle l'empêchant ainsi de guérir. C'est pour cette raison que je ne porte jamais de manches courtes. Bien sûr, pendant des mois, les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ont cherché par tous les moyens à contrer cet effet. Néanmoins, ils n'ont pas réussi à le défaire. Et un jour, Harry l'a découvert. Il était venu à l'improviste chez moi et il a assisté à mon calvaire. Il a été en colère que je lui cache une chose si important. Puis, il s'est surtout un peu plus détesté. J'ai bien tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas responsable. Toutefois, quand les yeux émeraude ont accroché les miens, je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'y ai aperçu. Du coup, à la tomber du jour, Harry m'aide à tenir quand il est là.

La douleur commence à se manifester insidieuse et violente dans ma chaire. De cette façon, je garde en mémoire continuellement les derniers mots qu'elle m'a soufflés avant que mes amis viennent me sauver.

******** flash-back********

 _Cela faisait des heures que je me tordais de douleur sur le plancher sous le regard amusé et mêlé de fureur de la mangemort. Elle ne cessait de m'interroger sur la façon dont nous nous étions procurée l'épée. Pour la première de ma vie, je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Elle était apparue par magie pour Harry. Bellatrix n'aimait pas ce que je disais et sans aucun remord, elle n'hésita pas à lancer, plusieurs fois d'affiler, le sort sous les yeux de la famille Malefoy. Draco tentait de détourner le regard, mais sa tante ne le laissait pas faire. Elle voulait qu'il assimile de cette façon ce qu'était un bon mangemort. Ainsi il pourrait honorer le nom de sa famille. Moi, tout ce que je savais à cette seconde, c'était que mon corps n'était que déchirement._

 _\- Sale petite sang-de-bourbe, tu vas enfin parler !_

 _Mais je souffrais trop pour aligner deux mots cohérents et évidemment le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Un nouveau rayon rouge vint me frapper. Les larmes s'étaient taries depuis un moment... Les hurlements aussi..._

 _\- Visiblement je dois être trop tendre avec toi. Il est temps que tu saches qu'elle est ta place._

 _La femme brune, aux yeux démentiels, s'était rapprochée. Mon corps convulsait toujours. Elle a alors posé son genou sur ma poitrine afin de me maintenir en place et a relevé ma manche. Puis, avec sa baguette, elle a commencé à tracer les mots tout en marmonnant une formule que je ne comprenais pas, car mon esprit avait du mal à fonctionner. La brûlure était aussi violente que si j'avais reçu un nouveau sort interdit. Elle m'a soufflée alors :_

 _\- Ainsi, quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu sauras toujours ce que tu es... Vermine... Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours..._

 _Puis, je m'étais évanouie avec pour seule image, celle de son visage empli d'une folie euphorique qui affichait un rire démentiel que je ne percevais pas..._

******** flash-back********

Machinalement, je pose ma main où se situe mon infâme cicatrice. Comme toujours, je vais m'isoler. Je ne veux pas de témoin. D'ailleurs c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je me suis éloignée de Ron. Etant donné queje l'aimais, je ne me sentais pas de lui imposer un tel spectacle à vie. Certes il m'a dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Toutefois, après six mois de rejet, il a fini par se lacer et abandonner. Si on relève l'étoffe de mon vêtement, la plaie devient bien plus visible comme si elle venait juste d'être faite. Ma main se crispe encore plus sur mon bras pour tenter d'atténuer le choc. Je sais que c'est inutile et pourtant je continue d'appuyer comme une naufragée s'accrochant désespérément à sa bouée.

Je vis dans un petit appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Je l'ai acheté après la disparition de mes parents. Ne pensez pas que la guerre me les a pris. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Ils sont simplement morts dans un banal accident de la route, dû à un chauffard ivre. Même cela ne m'aura pas été épargnée. J'ai donc accéléré le pas, car je savais que je n'avais plus le temps de m'attarder. Mes pieds résonnèrent de plus bel. Je n'ai pas franchement envie que l'on découvre mon secret en pleine rue et de me retrouver demain à la une de la gazette.

J'ai rapidement gravi les marches de l'escalier puis ouvert la porte de mon deux pièces. J'ai précipitamment lancé le sort pour insonoriser mon domicile et soudain avalé la potion qui se trouve à l'entrée. Malgré cela, un cri affreux a retenti dans ce lieu si silencieux. J'ai enlevé mon chemisier pour assister une fois de plus, au scintillement des lettres sur ma peau. Cela n'a duré que deux minutes. Pourtant, chaque fois, j'ai la sensation que le temps se suspend inexorablement. A cette seconde, la scène de mon passé se rejoue dans ma tête. Une première larme amère coule suivi d'autres... La souffrance revient encore et encore. Ce petit manège dure plus d'une heure... Jamais je ne retrouverai la paix... J'en suis un peu plus certaine chaque jour.

Quand tout est fini, je lève l'enchantement et j'écoute de nouveau les bruits du dehors qui sont si assourdissants, me permettant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. C'est là que j'entendis frapper à ma fenêtre. Je me rapproche et voit un grand duc. Je sais parfaitement à qui il appartient. Comme toujours j'ouvre et je récupère le message. Son expéditeur, je suis certaine que vous avez deviné qui il est. C'est Malefoy. Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi cette fouine m'écrit. Et bien tout simplement, car il cherche un moyen de me guérir.

Détrompez-vous ce n'est pas par pure bonté d'âme. Non cela a été la condition qui lui a permis de ne pas se retrouver sur les bancs des coupables. C'est un marché qu'il a fait avec Harry. Vous me direz pourtant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Dumbledore. Il n'a ni torturé, ni assassiné personne. On peut même dire qu'il s'est retrouvé otage à cause de son échec et parce qu'il avait compris que finalement il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père. Néanmoins, il porte la marque et ce simple fait suffit à faire de lui un criminel. Alors,Harry a proposé ce deal à Malefoy. Son témoignage en sa faveur contre sa quête d'une solution à mon état. Et depuis le jour de son acquittement, il tient parole. Cela me fait sourire tout autant que vous...

Malefoy à ma rescousse...

Quand mon meilleur ami m'a racontée ce qu'il avait fait sans m'en parler, forcément je n'ai pas été la plus ravie de la terre. Il s'attendait à ce que j'ai une réaction vive, mais que je finisse par comprendre que c'était pour moi qu'il l'avait fait. Evidemment j'ai réagi, mais absolument pas de la manière dont il craignait. C'était pire. Je me suis murée dans un silence lourd de sens. Mon regard chocolat lui demandant comment il avait bien pu m'imposer cela, surtout après tout ce que ce type m'avait fait endurée lors de nos six années à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il avait ajouté qu'il fallait que le blondinet m'examine pour commencer ses recherches, mon expression ressemblait à celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Sans attendre alors, je l'avais planté dans le salon des Weasley et avait grimpé les marches quatre à quatre en claquant violemment la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Il avait fallu plus de quinze jours pour que cette dernière réussisse à me faire entendre raison même si je savais, au fond de moi, qu'Harry avait pris la bonne décision. La colère a la vie tenace parfois en particulier avec l'ex-serpentard dans l'équation. Ron n'avait pas non plus apprécié et cela avait mis de la distance entre les deux garçons depuis. Certes ils continuaient à se voir. Toutefois, ce n'était plus comme avant.

Cela fait maintenant quasi deux ans que Malefoy s'est lancé dans cette quête que je pense sans fin. Après tout si à Sainte-Mangouste, personne n'avait trouvé de remède, comment lui pourrait-il y parvenir ? Néanmoins, je m'y étais soumise parce qu'Harry avait besoin de se raccrocher à cet espoir. Je décroche à ce moment le papier et lis la missive :

 _ **Granger,**_ (oui il y a des habitudes qui ne changent pas malgré le temps et l'évolution des gens)

 _ **J'ai fait une avancée significative grâce à mon voyage en Inde. Viens maintenant au manoir, je t'attends.**_

 _ **Malefoy.**_

Comme toujours monsieur est égal à lui-même. Comme si je n'avais pas de vie et que j'étais à sa disposition constante. Certes en apparence il est le même. Toujours autoritaire, sarcastique, mordant et sûre de lui. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Après ce qu'il a enduré quand sa famille était en disgrâce envers Voldemort et son passage, de courte durée à Azkaban, en attendant son procès, il s'est remis en question. Ces idées ont évolué. Il ne croit plus à la supériorité du sang ou que la magie devrait être enseignée exclusivement aux sang-purs. Néanmoins, un Malefoy a tendance à rester un Malefoy sur certains points. Il ne s'est pas non plus découvert une amitié sans borne pour moi ou moi pour lui. Nous sommes simplement passés du stade d'ennemis qui se détestent inconditionnellement à celui pour ma part de connaissance presque supportable. A la fin de ma lecture, je lève les yeux au ciel. J'attrape un morceau de parchemin et griffonne :

 _ **Malefoy,**_

 _ **Il est tard. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas attendre demain. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de te voir à cette heure-ci ou encore la capacité de te supporter à cette seconde.**_

 _ **Granger.**_

Le rapace repart avec ma réponse. Mais je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Dire non à Malefoy est aussi impossible que d'empêcher Ron de manger sous peine de voir la fin du monde, tel que l'on la connaît, arrivée. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'oiseau est de retour. Je lui donne un peu de nourriture pour sa peine et récupère la missive qui sera sans aucun doute sèche, au vu de mes mots.

 _ **Non Granger, ça ne peut pas attendre demain. Tu ne veux pas guérir le plus vite possible ? Je te croyais presser de vouloir retrouver ta petite vie. J'ai dû me tromper tout ce temps. Peut-être que ta condition te plaît finalement. Et que Potter s'est inquiété pour rien durant tout ce temps.**_

 _ **Dépêche-toi ! Me faire attendre, ne serait pas une bonne chose.**_

Comme à chaque fois, je souffle puis mordille ma lèvre signe de mon hésitation à lui faire confiance et surtout de ma colère par rapport à ce qu'il sous-entend. Et puis comme toujours je vais céder parce que je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas ma pleine collaboration. Ne vous méprenez pas si j'abdique, c'est uniquement pour Harry. Nous ne deviendrons jamais rien malgré le fait qu'il se soit excusé pour le passé, que nous ne nous haïssons plus vraiment, ce qui est censé être un immense progrès comparé aux relations conflictuelles du temps de Poudlard et que nous nous voyons très fréquemment. J'oserai même dire trop à mon goût. Cette constante universelle entre nous ne pourra jamais fluctuer. Je renvois alors le volatile avec ce mot :

 _ **Très bien Malefoy. Cesse ton entêtement. J'arrive dans quinze minutes.**_

Je ne me doute pas qu'à cet instant, ce qu'il va m'apprendre ne va pas me plaire. Je file sous la douche. Je laisse couler l'eau pendant cinq bonnes minutes afin de détendre mes muscles qui se sont crispés sous la violence de l'épisode. J'enfile un jeans noir et un tee-shirt violet. J'utilise ma baguette pour coiffer mes cheveux miels et toujours aussi indomptables quand je les mouille. Je fais une caresse à Patte-en-rond puis, je transplane devant le portail de la demeure de mon ex-adversaire.

La première fois que j'y suis retournée, évidemment j'étais tétanisée. Après tout, c'était là que j'avais été torturée. J'avais passé la grille surmontée d'un M entouré d'un serpent avec appréhension. J'avais cogné à la porte et un elfe était venu m'ouvrir. Lorsque j'avais pénétré à l'intérieur, je fus surprise de voir que tout avait changé. Il n'y avait plus l'ambiance lugubre ainsi que la décoration alourdie par des siècles d'entassement de bibelots. J'observais le lieu épuré et surtout avec une atmosphère plus légère et lumineuse. J'avais examiné chaque détail du salon en attendant que monsieur la fouine arrive. C'est en l'entendant dire qu'il avait dû vendre la moitié des choses en attendant de récupérer la fortune familiale, que je m'étais retournée, surprise de ne pas avoir perçu sa présence. Il fallait dire, pour ma défense, que sur la cheminée, il y avait un exemplaire original de Brigitte Wenlock traitant de sa découverte sur le chiffre sept en arithmancie et bien sûr en amoureuse des livres que j'étais, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le contempler au point d'oublier où je me situais.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus cette appréhension et je rentre dans le manoir sans prêter attention à ce lieu,car je le connais que trop. Comme toujours c'est le même elfe qui vient m'ouvrir. Il s'appelle Dobtur. Il ressemble à Dobby physiquement mais, il n'a en rien son caractère. Je me suis toujours demandée s'il était de la même famille sans oser poser la question. L'elfe me dit alors :

\- Dobtur vous informe que le maître de Dobtur vous attend dans son bureau. Il s'impatiente beaucoup.

Je marmonne sur le comportement du serpent et remercie la créature. Comme si le fait que Malefoy n'aime pas attendre, me fasse changer mon rythme. Je prends le couloir à gauche, grimpe une volée de marches et pénètre dans la pièce où le blond est. Il observe quelque chose par la fenêtre que je n'arrive pas à distinguer d'où je suis. Avant son visage ne laissait jamais rien paraître pour les autres et moi encore plus. Toutefois, avec le temps, j'ai appris à remarquer les signes quasi invisibles qui m'indiquent dans quel état d'esprit il est. Et à cet instant, je ne peux que constater qu'il est tendu, nerveux et amer. Ce qui me fait dire que certes il a avancé dans ses recherches, mais que cela pose un problème et je redoute alors ce qu'il va me révéler.

Draco se retourne et m'aperçoit enfin. Sans formule de politesse, il me dit :

\- Granger, assis-toi.

Le ton est moins sec qu'à l'ordinaire même si c'est presque imperceptible.

\- Malefoy, bonsoir tout d'abord.

Il souffle un bonsoir de manière agacée confirmant mon observation. Il n'aime pas quand j'agis de cette façon puis enchaîne :

\- Granger

Je vois qu'il cherche ses mots et ne sait pas comment aborder la chose. Cela accrut mon angoisse et me fait dire que je ne vais réellement pas être enchanté au sujet de ce qu'il va suivre.

\- J'ai retourné le problème en long et en large et je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

Je l'interromps sans attendre :

\- Il n'y a pas de solution, c'est ça ?

Visiblement il déteste que je l'ai coupé et son regard métallique se fait plus orageux. Pourtant, cela ne m'effraie plus, car j'ai appris à passer outre au vu des horreurs que la guerre nous a faits vivre.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.

Mon cœur retrouve une pulsation moins rapide même si elle est encore élevée et je guette la suite de ses paroles.

\- Donc comme je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer, je préfère que tu lises de toi-même ainsi il n'y aura pas d'erreur d'explication.

L'ex vert et argent se dirige vers le bureau, prend un parchemin et me le temps en ajoutant :

\- Comme tu le sais, le sort que ma tante a utilisé sur toi et une combinaison de deux magies. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avions pas réussi à identifier d'où était originaire le sort de permanence mais j'ai fini par trouver une piste que j'ai pu confirmer malheureusement. Il vient d'une ancienne magie orientale.

Quand il énonce cela. Je vois la réticence sur son visage. Est-ce que c'est si dramatique que cela ? Je m'empresse de demander :

\- Il y a un contre sort alors ?

Il ne répond pas à ma question et m'ordonne :

\- Lis et vois toi-même.

Je parcours rapidement des yeux les lignes et au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans ma lecture, je me tasse sur ma chaise en me liquéfiant d'horreur. Je relève mes yeux chocolat et lance :

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Il y a un silence de quelques secondes où je scrute ses prunelles.

\- J'aimerais bien que ce le soit. Je connaissais ma tante tordue, mais je n'imaginais pas que cela puisse être à ce point.

Ma main se sert sur le parchemin et je rétorque :

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse cela.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie peut-être ? Seulement je ne pouvais pas te cacher cette découverte. J'ai donné ma parole à Potter, je te rappelle.

Mon mutisme est la seule chose qui lui fait face. A cette seconde, une larme commence à couler le long de ma joue. Malefoy est surpris par ça. Il m'a connue si forte et fière à Poudlard. Je me lève brusquement et pars sans plus attendre. Le jeune homme pourrait facilement me rattraper vu sa taille. Cependant, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Il savait que cela allait être un choc. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fuis ainsi. Oui ce que je fais là ne peut s'appeler que de cette façon. Mais ce qu'il vient de m'asséner, ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit. Jamais je ne pourrai faire cela au vu de tout ce que je devrais sacrifié... Jamais...

Je sors en trombe de chez Malefoy, transplane directement à mon appartement où je vais me jeter sur mon lit ignorant les protestations de mon chat, qui y dormait paisiblement jusqu'à présent. J'attrape la boule de poils et la sert contre moi espérant qu'elle va m'apporter du réconfort. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas, l'eau salée continue de s'échapper de mes yeux sans vouloir se tarir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil à cause de la fatigue émotionnelle...

*** D ***

Je savais que cette soirée allait être dure. Mais je n'imaginais pas ça. Quand j'avais découvert d'où venait le second sort, je mettais dis qu'enfin j'allais pouvoir remplir ma part du contrat établi deux ans plutôt avec Potter. Mais aussi pouvoir oublier les cris de torture de Granger, qui continuaient de me hanter par moment, depuis ce jour où ma folle de tante s'était amusée avec elle. Cependant, lorsque j'avais découvert la solution, j'avais blêmi. Je savais la mangemort cinglée, sadique mais j'ignorais qu'elle était perverse. C'est peut-être aussi sa façon de se venger de son humiliation, due à mon échec. J'avais donc relu, une bonne dizaine de fois, ce qui avait été écrit mais la réponse ne changea pas. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de contre sort à proprement parler. Néanmoins, il y avait une solution pour le faire disparaître. Toutefois, si moi je haïssais déjà la conclusion, Granger allait la trouver immonde et cela n'allait pas raté.

Certainement vous vous demandez pourquoi. Mais pour le moment, je suis incapable de vous le formuler. Il faut dire que je n'ai toujours pas digéré l'information. D'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai faite lire à Miss-je-sais-tout. Je pensais qu'elle allait éclater de rire et me dire que j'étais fou, que je devais certainement me tromper. On ne pouvait contrer un sort de cette façon. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, j'ai vu une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Puis soudain elle est partie sans attendre une explication de ma part. Mais bon qu'aurai-je pu lui dire pour atténuer sa douleur ainsi que sa frustration face à l'ironie de la situation. Rien, son cerveau est trop brillant pour se laisser berner. Je n'arrivais même pas à réaliser toutes les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur nos deux vies.

\- Foutue Bellatrix

Si Molly Weasley ne l'avait pas tué lors de la bataille, je me serai arrangé pour aller moi-même à Azkaban afin de l'achever, quitte à y rester enfermer pour le restant de mes jours. Je n'avais cessé de pester contre elle depuis ma découverte et je continuais encore en cet instant, imaginant tout ce que j'aurai pu faire avant qu'elle ne rend son dernier souffle. Comment pourrais-je accepter cela ? Certes ce n'est pas rapport au sang que je me braque. Non c'est surtout parce qu'il s'agit de Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout. Celle qui a toujours résistée face à tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer sans jamais abandonner la moindre once de sa fierté de gryffondore. Celle qui me battait pour les notes et l'admiration des professeurs. Ce que je ne supportais que peu et me rendais encore plus acerbe dans mes coups bas...

Pour vous dire, j'étais tellement choqué que j'avais hésité un long moment à dévoiler mes informations. Cependant, j'avais donné ma parole à Potter et je ne pouvais revenir dessus et la petite voix au fond de ma tête me l'avait rappelé sans hésiter une seconde en me remontrant la scène.

******** flash-back********

 _J'étais dans une salle avec deux aurors devant la porte attendant de passer en jugement. Mon père avait déjà été condamné à la prison à vie quelques jours plutôt et je pensais subir pareil. D'ailleurs je me rendais compte que même si je trouvais cela cher payé, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Certes mon père avait toute autorité, malgré tout, je n'aurais jamais dû emprunter cette voie. J'avais eu tout l'été dans une cellule pour le comprendre. Et malgré le fait que je regrette, rien ne viendrait me sauver. C'est là que je me trompais._

 _Je vis brusquement le survivant pénétrait dans la pièce seul. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il faisait là. Enfin non, j'étais plutôt persuadé qu'il venait rire à mes dépends de ma situation. Cependant, lorsque je croisais son regard, je me rendis compte à quel point il avait l'air sérieux._

 _\- Malefoy, j'ai un marché à te proposer...- Si tu veux que je t'implore pour avoir ton aide, il en est hors de question Potter._

 _Evidemment le naturel était revenu au galop, mais je vis le jeune homme soufflait et ajoutait._

 _\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas toi qui a besoin de mon aide, mais moi._

 _Je l'avais fixé méfiant en essayant de voir où était la duplicité. Pourquoi le survivant aurait-il besoin de moi qui ne suis plus rien ni personne ?_

 _\- Je sais que ton père t'a formé depuis longtemps à la magie noire et que tu dois avoir sûrement de grandes connaissances. Lui ne m'aidera jamais même si on lui promettait la lune surtout en sachant pour qui c'est._

 _Je continuais à rester silencieux et à écouter patiemment. Il poursuivit la conversation_

 _\- Je sais que tu as regretté la mission qu'on t'a confiée durant la sixième année. Que tu n'as pas pu l'accomplir parce que tu ne voulais pas devenir ce genre d'homme. J'étais là, dans le bureau, la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a assassiné. Je sais ce que tu as dit au professeur et que tu avais abaissé ta baguette. Je me souviens aussi que quand on a été capturé, tu ne m'as pas trahi en disant que c'était moi. Que tu as été marqué parce qu'à subit Hermione..._

 _A l'évocation de ses souvenirs, j'étais mal à l'aise en particulier au sujet du dernier. Parfois j'entendais encore le rire hystérique de ma tante, mélangé aux plaintes de la rouge et or._

 _\- Donc je suis prêt à peser de tout mon poids dans ton procès malgré que tu portes la marque afin que tu t'en sortes à une condition._

 _Je m'empressais alors de demander :_

 _\- Laquelle ?_  
 _\- Que tu aides Hermione._

 _Je fus perplexe durant un court moment et jetais :_

 _\- Que pourrais-je bien faire, moi, pour l'aider ?- Tu es le dernier à avoir assisté à ce que cette cinglée lui a fait.- Et alors ?_

 _Harry avait l'air gêné, mais il n'hésita pas à me raconter la situation de son amie. Je mesurais toute la portée de ses paroles et surtout la souffrance que devait endurée la jeune fille. Certainement les traces de mon passage dans la prison sorcière qui m'avait marqué._

 _\- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te dire oui et une fois libéré, ne rien faire._

 _Il me répondit en me fixant:_

 _\- A cause de l'orgueil et l'honneur des Malefoy. Je sais que si tu me donnes ta parole, tu ne la trahiras pas. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise de ta mère lors de la bataille, c'est que vous êtes des gens de parole._

 _J'avais pris en compte ces derniers mots qui piquaient le peu de ce dit orgueil qui me restait. Je savais à quoi il faisait allusion et je ne pouvais le démentir. Il me tendit la main._

 _\- Très bien. Je te donne ma parole que je ferai tout ce qui est possible afin de guérir Granger. Qu'importe le temps et ce que cela me coûtera._

 _Je l'avais prise mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Il avait alors tenu sa part du contrat. J'avais été libéré grâce à lui..._

******** flash-back********

Voilà pourquoi nous en étions là aujourd'hui et que je me retrouvais dans cette situation si improbable. En serai je capable ? A présent, que dois-je faire ? Informer Potter ou tenter de trouver un autre moyen. On parle quand même de Granger là. De toute façon, je me dois d'effacer cette dette que j'ai envers lui qu'importe ce que cela voulait dire. Il était hors de question que je vive avec cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours au-dessus de ma tête. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je m'installais dans mes draps, cherchant le repos dont j'avais tant besoin depuis ces derniers jours. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir...

 _ ***** Fin du chapitre *****_

 _ **J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Je tenterai de publier chaque semaine ou tous les 15 jours. Cela dépendra de ma charge de taffe.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le second chapitre de ma fic. Je remercie les gens qui m'ont laissée des reviews. J'y répondrais à la suite. Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Seuls les faits et l'histoire sont ma propriété. Pour le moment, j'ai de l'avance sur la trame de mon histoire, mais je ne garantis pas que je pourrai continuer sur cette lancée. Pour le moment, je vous mettrai un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

*** **Réponse aux reviews** ***

 **Plume d'Ivoire :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Arf. Désolée pour les fautes. Je n'ai plus de beta du au fait que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit et avec ma dyslexie, c'est complexe par moment malgré mes relectures. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour les éradiquer. En ce qui concerne ta question, la réponse est oui.

 **Swangranger :** j'espère continuer à ne pas vous décevoir.

 **Mama :** si je raconte tout dès le premier chapitre autant faire un os et non une fiction.

 **Chapitre 2 **

*** D ***

Quinze jours se sont écoulés depuis mon entrevu avec Granger et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. J'ai envoyé plusieurs fois mon grand duc chez cette dernière, mais il est toujours revenu avec le message accroché à sa patte. Bien sûr quand on connaît ma patience légendaire, on peut comprendre à quel point cette situation est dangereuse et pourquoi je suis prêt à exploser à tout instant. D'ailleurs Dobtur a fait plusieurs fois les frais de ma colère. Qui croit-elle être pour m'ignorer de la sorte ? Personne n'a le droit d'agir ainsi avec Draco Malefoy encore moins Hermione Granger. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette stupide gryffondore durant deux ans, elle pourrait avoir un peu de reconnaissance envers moi. Bon c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas fait de mon propre chef certes. N'ai-je pas démontré ma détermination à résoudre son problème ? Evidemment s'est en priorité pour oublier que j'ai une dette envers Saint Potter. Toutefois, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire.

Une fois de plus je fais les cent pas dans mon bureau. J'attends le retour de mon messager, rageant qu'elle se soit enfin décidée à lire ce maudit papier. L'oiseau frappe à la vitre et quand je pose mon regard, ma fureur déborde. Mon parchemin est revenu encore ! D'un mouvement violent, je balaie tout ce qu'il y a sur mon bureau et c'est d'un pas déterminé et hargneux que je transplane jusqu'à cette petite impertinente. Cette situation ne peut plus continuer. Où est donc passé le courage légendaire de la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? Je m'interroge à cette seconde avant de disparaître dans un blop sonore qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

*** H ***

Quand cessera-t-il de persister à m'envoyer son stupide rapace. N'a-t-il pas compris que je refuse de croire que c'est la seule solution et que je suis déterminée à ne pas lui répondre tant qu'il ne m'aura pas proposée autre chose ou même qu'il laisse tomber ? Non ça ce n'est pas possible. D'abord, Harry ne le laissera pas faire et puis, il y a son foutu honneur qu'il l'en empêche.

Je vois, une fois de plus, l'oiseau qui tape frénétiquement à la fenêtre en poussant des cris, mais je ne céderai pas. Même si ce pauvre animal n'y est pour rien. J'appuie encore plus l'oreiller sur ma tête pour ne plus percevoir les coups de bec et éviter de pousser un hurlement qui ferait frémir d'horreur mes voisins.

Si je suis à bout de nerf, c'est aussi parce que les crises sont plus douloureuses depuis quelques jours. Comme si le fait de savoir avait intensifié le sort. Mais ma fierté est là pour soutenir mon refus. Brusquement j'entends tambouriner à ma porte de manière rageuse. Une sueur froide me saisit. Ne me dites pas que c'est lui ? Je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir surtout, au vu de ce que j'entends sa voix "douce" à travers la porte :

\- Granger, ouvre-moi immédiatement ! Je sais que tu es là. Ignorez mes missives, ne changera pas la situation.

Je n'attends pas la suite et lance :

\- Fiche moi la paix Malefoy. Rentre chez toi.

Il est hors de question que je change d'avis. Le blond fulmine. J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Il frappe plus fort.

\- Granger, je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne me laisseras pas entrer. Qu'importe les regards et les commentaires que me feront tes voisins. Ce n'est pas moi qui serait gênè demain en les affrontant.

*** D ***

Visiblement elle ne voulait toujours pas me céder donc j'ai continué à tenter de faire appel à sa raison.

\- Granger. Pense à qui tu es et ce que tu représentes et pense à qui je suis. Cela ferait un titre sensationnel pour la gazette. J'imagine très bien la une. Draco Malefoy, ancien mangemort, vit une passion secrète avec Hermione Granger, l'une de nos héroïnes de guerre... Ses voisins ont témoigné de l'ardeur du jeune homme envers elle, alors qu'ils avaient une dispute des plus explicites...

Non elle persiste dans le mutisme. Alors, je sors mon ultime atout.

\- Peut-être devrai-je contacter Rita Sketter pour lui décrire la manière dont tu me traites. Elle en fera des gorges chaudes et se fera un plaisir de raconter encore et encore l'histoire sous toutes ses coutures, quitte à rajouter une couche supplémentaire...

*** H ***

Quand je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, j'abandonne. C'est d'un pas rempli de frustration que je me dirige vers ma porte et ouvre cette dernière.

*** D ***

Enfin cette fichue lionne a cédé. Même si j'ai brandi cette menace avec mon passif, elle aurait dû sentir que je ne l'aurai pas fait. Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention surtout pour une affaire de ce genre et encore moins avec Miss-je-sais-tout. Néanmoins, c'est la seule solution que j'avais. Je pénètre chez elle sans lui prêter aucune attention et laisse sortir toute ma colère.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai que cela à faire. Quinze jours que tu ne me réponds pas. Si Potter l'apprenait, ce n'est pas toi qui passerait un mauvais quart d'heure, mais moi. Je me suis engagé, j'ai donné ma parole. Si pour toi, cela ne veut rien dire. Pour moi, cela a de l'importance...

Je lance un regard noir et je la vois me fixer les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le sien serait presque aussi meurtrier que le mien. Je la dépasse et vais ouvrir à mon rapace afin qu'il cesse de frapper à la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole avec hargne.

\- Malefoy, si tu crois que tu peux débarquer de la sorte chez moi, tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Et si je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'est parce que je te pensais assez malin pour avoir compris que je refusais une telle solution. Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen.

\- Parce que tu crois que ma découverte m'enchante ? Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai hésité avant de te la montrer. Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te mente ? Cela n'aurait rien changé à la vérité.

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une de tes tactiques ? Cela ne serait pas trop difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi ?

Ce fut les mots de trop. Dans un mouvement souple, j'avais poussé la jeune femme contre le mur, l'empêchant de s'échapper en faisant entrave de mon corps.

\- Ose redire ce genre de choses Granger et je te promets que je te ferai ravaler tes paroles à la manière Malefoy. Et crois moi, tu ne veux pas la voir.

\- Cela ne pourra pas être pire que ce que je vis chaque nuit. Donc tes menaces, tu peux te les garder.

Elle tente de rester fière cependant sa voix tremble. Colère, peine et désespoir peuvent se percevoir.

*** H ***

Il me défie du regard et moi du mien. Il prétendait avoir changé pourtant à cette seconde, je retrouve le garçon que j'ai toujours connu à Poudlard. Celui qui ne supportait pas qu'on ne lui cède pas et qui était prêt à tout pour que le monde fonctionne comme il l'entendait. Toutefois, il était hors de question que je lui donne satisfaction. Même si je suis consciente que je pousse le bouchon beaucoup trop loin. Je ne veux et ne peux pas rendre les armes si facilement.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je dise : Oh Malefoy, c'est une chose merveilleuse de devoir me marier à quelqu'un de la famille de Bellatrix afin que le sort n'agisse plus. Sachant que tu es le seul représentant masculin de celle-ci. Figure-toi, que j'ai d'autres aspirations dans la vie et tu n'en fais pas parti.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais crois-tu que je sois enchanté ? Je n'ai pas plus le choix que toi. Manquer à ma parole envers Potter et avoir une dette envers lui à vie est encore moins envisageable. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir imaginé ton avenir. Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de partager mon existence avec quelqu'un qui n'aura jamais que du mépris et de la haine pour moi ? Crois-tu que j'ai envie de vivre comme mes parents l'ont fait dans un mariage arrangé sans amour, sans complicité pour le reste de mes jours ? Non...

Alors que je m'apprête à poursuivre cet échange virulent, nous n'avons pas fait attention qu'un nouvel interlocuteur a fait son entrée dans la pièce et nous dévisage en se demandant comment il doit intervenir.

\- Euh j'ai cru mal entendre. Qui doit se marier avec qui ?

Malefoy et moi avons tourné la tête en même temps. En voyant Harry, l'ex serpentard s'écarte immédiatement, me libérant de l'emprise de son torse avant de mettre une distance respectable entre nous deux. Les larmes, alors que j'ai retenues jusqu'à présent, passent le barrage de mes yeux. Je me précipite dans les bras de mon meilleur ami qui reste toujours incrédule devant ce qu'il vient d'entendre et je me presse contre lui afin de trouver du réconfort.

Durant de longues minutes, mes sanglots ne se tarissent pas. Je m'en veux de réagir de la sorte devant Malefoy de me montrer si vulnérable. J'avais cru avec cette malédiction avoir touché le fond et ne pas pouvoir couler plus. Cependant, Morgane se jouait de moi, une fois de plus. Je sentais la main d'Harry glissait le long de mon dos, tentant par ce geste de m'apporter du réconfort qui pour le moment ne faisait aucun effet au vu du désastre que devenait ma vie. J'aurais voulu retourner au temps de mes années de Poudlard, où ce simple soutient suffisait à me regonfler où j'avais l'innocence de croire que malgré la guerre, nous ne changerions pas et que tout se finirait bien.

*** D ***

Evidemment, il fallait que Potter choisisse ce moment précis pour débarquer. Moi qui voulait éviter de le mettre au courant de peur qu'il me lance un ava kedavra pour avoir exposé une telle idée absurde à a meilleure amie et bien c'était raté sur tout la ligne. Pourquoi Merlin prenait-il un malin plaisir à compliquer un peu plus les choses ?

Le survivant pose ses yeux sur moi et demande à nouveau :

\- Malefoy, répète moi s'il te plait, qui doit épouser qui, parce que je pense que j'ai dû mal comprendre.

Je me laisse choir à ce moment sur le divan beige clair de Granger et souffle :

\- Tu as parfaitement compris. Je t'en prie ne me fait pas répéter, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Hermione se sert encore contre son torse et il passe une main dans son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il lui a fallu une bonne demi-heure pour y parvenir. L'ancien gryffondor installe sa meilleure amie sur le fauteuil en face de moi, tandis qu'elle regroupe ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour tenter de garder le calme qu'elle vient de retrouver. Ses yeux sont dans le vague et des traces de larmes marquent encore son visage. La lueur de ses prunelles dorées est encore plus terne que d'habitude. A ce moment, il se rapproche de moi et me dit de le suivre. Nous nous sommes mis à l'écart et avec la détermination que je lui connais. Il me demande :

\- Explique moi ce que cela signifie Malefoy ? Et pourquoi Hermione est dans cet état.

Je lui explique tout alors.

\- Le second sort que ma tante a utilisé sur Granger vient d'Inde. Je l'ai découvert, il y a quelques semaines en fouillant dans de vieux carnets que j'ai retrouvé. Les derniers temps, elle faisait énormément d'expériences afin de se divertir, comme elle disait. Elle notait les sorts qu'elle trouvait intéressant puis les modifier. A la base, cet enchantement était utilisé pour obliger les jeunes filles à se marier rapidement avec le sorcier que leurs parents avaient choisi pour qu'elles ne puissent pas refuser. Le maléfice était jeté par la belle famille du futur marié. A ce moment là, le nom du prétendant se marquait chaque soir sur leur peau jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie ait lieu. Ainsi personne n'osait posé un doigt sur elle sous peine de mort. Une fois le mariage effectué, le sort s'arrêtait et l'inscription disparaissait complètement au bout de quelques jours.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le rapport avec toi ?

\- Et bien ma tante a transformé ce sort pour inscrire ce qu'elle voulait. Toutefois, le moyen de le défaire reste le même. Comme tu le sais et heureusement pour nous, Bellatrix n'a pas eu d'enfant. Donc il faut que ce soit un représentant mâle qui partage son sang...

J'hésite à poursuivre en espérant que le survivant puisse faire le lien de lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- De ce fait, si on suit cette logique, le seul et dernier représentant masculin et célibataire qui reste de cette charmante famille, c'est moi. Comme tu le sais, je suis son neveu et malheureusement pour nous, son autre sœur n'a eu qu'une fille...

La lumière se fait sur le visage du survivant et seul un oh me confirme qu'il vient de percuter ce que cela signifie pour Granger et moi.

*** H ***

Je suis toujours sur mon fauteuil. Les bras entourant mes jambes pour essayer de me rassurer et me dire que ce n'est pas réel. Que je fais le plus terrible des cauchemars et que la paix que je désire tant, depuis ses longues années, ne dépende pas uniquement de Malefoy. Non ça ne se peut pas. Puis, je réfléchis. Pourquoi accepterait-il si aisément de faire cela ? Simplement à cause de cette satanée promesse ? C'est inimaginable. Le blondinet n'est pas le genre à faire les choses par pure bonté d'âme ou juste pour tenir un engagement. Enfin c'est l'opinion que j'ai de lui. Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche. Cependant, je ne suis pas en état de découvrir laquelle est la bonne réponse. A ce moment là, je vois les deux hommes qui reviennent vers moi. Malefoy reprend le divan et Harry vient s'installer sur l'accoudoir pour être prêt de moi. Ils poursuivent leur discussion. Et avec toute l'inconscience, qui caractérise le survivant sur certains points, il lance le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire?

J'ai cru m'étouffer en entendant ses mots sortirent de la bouche de mon meilleur ami. Je retiens mon souffle en voyant Malefoy ouvrirent de grands yeux sous le choc de ses paroles. Puis abruptement l'ex mangemort débite :

\- Potter ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Vous vous mariez, le sort est annulé et puis chacun reprend sa vie.

Malgré moi, un rire ironique traverse mes lèvres. Ils me fixent durant une seconde tandis que je baisse les yeux vers le sol.

\- Tu es devenu cinglé serait un mariage, selon la tradition sang-pur ! Visiblement avoir eu Dumbledore comme mentor n'a pas épargné ta matière grise. Ou alors Rogue avait raison, tu es un imbécile. Lance Malefoy avec un aplomb déconcertant et qui me tape particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Sans plus attendre que le blond ne finisse et avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, cette fois entre les deux, je pose cette question rapidement.

\- Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un mariage de sorcier sang-pur ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien il ne doit pas être très différent de celui de Fleur et Bill. Non ?

Ce dont je me doutais fut confirmé.

\- C'est confirmé, tu es un imbécile Potter.

\- Harry, les choses ne sont passes pas de cette façon dans leurs traditions. Les mariages de sang-pur ne se réalisent pas avec un bout de papier signé. Ils sont très différents.

Le survivant me dévisage :

\- Comment ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Malefoy me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Potter, contrairement aux mariages sorciers de bas étage comme ceux auxquels tu as participés, le lien qui unit les deux époux passent par un échange de sang. Si cela ne comportait que de la paperasse, penses-tu que Granger serait si perturbée ? Même si je pense qu'elle l'est déjà naturellement.

Je lui jette une œillade noire à cette seconde. Toutefois, il n'y prête aucune intention et continue son explication.

\- Lors de la cérémonie, une petite quantité de sang des contractants est mélangé et ces derniers doivent le boire afin de sceller l'union qui sera définitive jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Le visage d'Harry montre alors toutes les pensées qui traversèrent son esprit et se tournant vers moi, il lance à la cantonade :

\- Tu l'épouses et je le tue ensuite ainsi le problème est résolu.

Malefoy bondit d'indignation alors qu'un léger sourire s'affiche pendant une seconde sur mes lèvres. Il se tourne vers l'ancien vert et argent et répond immédiatement :

\- Je plaisante. Même si c'est pour sauver Hermione, il est hors de question que je tue à nouveau. J'en ai suffisamment déjà fait l'expérience.

Je vois un voile sombre qui atténue les yeux vert de mon meilleur ami à cette phrase. Oui, il a assez donné la mort durant la guerre et ne supporterait jamais de prendre une autre vie .

\- Pour moi, Hermione est comme ma sœur, je serai prêt à tout pour elle. Cependant, je ne doute pas qu'elle sache que je ne pourrai pas agir de la sorte.

A cet instant, il serre ma main pour me le prouver et j'ai un léger sourire.

*** D ***

Je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point Granger et Potter sont proches l'un de l'autre. A cette seconde, je me demande d'ailleurs si Granger a le même genre de lien avec la belette sans savoir que les relations du trio d'or se sont quelque peu distendues depuis la fin de cette période sombre. J'ajoute donc innocemment :

\- De toute façon, je doute que la belette soit d'accord avec cette idée.

Un silence gênant, résonne dans la pièce. Visiblement, un morceau du puzzle me manque mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation principale. Une fois de plus, Granger m'observe et déclare soudain :

\- Je suis certaine qu'il y a un autre moyen.

Je soupire légèrement face à son entêtement.

\- Je vais écrire au Professeur Mc Gonnagall pour qu'elle me permette de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne verra aucun inconvénient puisqu'elle est au courant de ma situation. S'il faut je ferai même appelle à Kingsley pour qu'il me donne la permission de consulter la bibliothèque du ministère. Je dénicherai sûrement des informations que tu n'as pas eues.

Las, je finis par déclarer :

\- Granger, j'aimerais qu'il y ait une autre solution, car l'idée de t'épouser n'est franchement pas de mon goût. Néanmoins, j'ai fais la promesse à Potter que je mettrai tout en œuvre et que j'utiliserai tous mes moyens pour te délivrer de ta situation. Je suis un Malefoy et je n'ai qu'une parole. Et si pour cela il faut que j'en passe par le mariage et ces conséquences pour payer cette dette, je n'hésiterai pas. Même si cela signifie la fin de ma famille.

Vous me direz que vous trouvez que j'accepte facilement les choses. Evidemment, j'ai eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre. J'en ai conclu qu'il y avait plus de bénéfices pour ma personne que pour l'ancienne rouge et or. Tout d'abord, cela redorera mon nom de famille. Chose, bien évidemment, que je n'ai pas dite à haute voix pour éviter de me faire trucider par Granger ou bien Potter. Puis cette fille n'est plus aussi désagréable physiquement que lors de nos premières années, mais cela non plus, je ne l'avouerai jamais même sous la torture. Après tout, je suis un homme et le fait d'avoir une belle femme à mon bras comme épouse ne peut être qu'un plus et flattera également mon précieux égo. De plus, elle est quand même la fille la plus intelligente de notre génération et cela ne gâche rien. Et le dernier point, avec mon plastique, je suis persuadé que je pourrai très bien avoir quelques échanges sexuels en la persuadant ce qui sera fortement plaisant pour moi. Puisqu'il est certain que je ne passerai pas le restant de mon existence sans satisfaire mes besoins de côté là. Comme dit l'adage : A quelque chose, malheur est bon.

Je continue donc en me levant :

\- Libre à toi d'accepter ou de refuser, le choix est entre tes mains. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui devra vivre avec les conséquences de ce que Bellatrix a fait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Sans attendre, je sors de l'appartement, car je n'ai pas l'autorisation de transplaner de l'intérieur et disparais dans un blop sonore pour me retrouver au manoir. De cette façon si elle refuse, j'aurai tenu ma parole et serai délivré de mon serment. Je pourrai reprendre le cours de ma vie. Dans les deux cas, je suis largement gagnant.

*** H ***

Je me tourne vers Harry, les yeux remplis de larmes une fois de plus. Au fond de moi, je sais que Malefoy ne ment pas. Après tout,s'il n'avait pas donné sa parole, jamais de toute son existence, il n'aurait proposé le mariage à une personne comme moi. Nous sommes diamétralement opposés et le resterions à jamais.

Harry m'enlace pour me donner du courage et dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon front. Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer du chocolat chaud afin de m'apaiser comme il le fait toujours chaque fois que je me retrouve dans ce genre d'état émotionnel.

Toutefois, je n'abandonnerai pas et mènerait mes propres recherches quoiqu'en dise la fouie bondissante. Je suis une gryffondore...

 ***** Fin du chapitre *****

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu également.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Je remercie les gens qui m'ont laissée des reviews. Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Seuls les faits et l'histoire sont ma propriété.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Enchantra83**

 **P.S : *** AP *** signifie autres personnages.**

 **Chapitre 3**

*** H ***

J'avais bien reçu toutes les autorisations que ce soit de la part du ministre de la magie ou de la directrice de Poudlard. Je m'étais donc empressée d'aller en un premier lieu à la bibliothèque de mon ancienne école afin de commencer mes recherches. J'étais persuadée que je trouverai quelque chose qui pourrait annuler le sort et ainsi ne pas m'obliger à réfléchir à ce que m'avait proposée Malefoy. Il faut dire qu'en dehors de mon esprit rationnel je n'en reste pas moins une femme qui a toujours rêvé d'un mariage d'amour et non d'un mariage de convenance afin de me délivrer d'un mauvais sort.

Une fois au château, Mc Gonagall m'a mis un appartement à ma disposition afin que je puisse effectuer mes recherches en paix mais également dissimuler mes crises en toute quiétude. Me retrouver entre les quatre murs qui ont vu mes jeunes années, me fait un bien fou immédiatement. Pas seulement parce que je suis loin de Malefoy à cette seconde. Mais plus parce que j'éprouve des regrets de ne pas avoir pu effectuer ma dernière année comme les autres à cause de notre fuite précipitée pour échapper aux mangemorts. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai pas réalisé combien cela m'a affectée de quitter si brusquement le confort de cette vie d'étudiante. Il faut ajouter qu'à la fin de la guerre, il y avait tellement de choses à faire et surtout, nous étions tellement sollicités afin de redonner de l'espoir au monde sorcier que nous n'avions Harry, Ron et moi pas une minute durant la première année de paix.

Je déambule dans les couloirs remontant le fil du temps de mes souvenirs. Revoyant le trio que nous formions parcourir les corridors pour aller en cour ou pour envisager un moyen d'avancer dans les diverses épreuves que nous avions traversées au cours des années.

Un pincement au cœur se fait sentir au moment où je pense à Ron. Je n'aime pas la distance qu'il a mise entre nous trois. On se croise quasiment pas pour ainsi dire et même Ginny ne sait pas toujours où il est. Il revient parfois voir Harry. Moi non pour le moment. J'espère que cela changera. Qu'il comprendra que je ne pouvais rien projeter pour l'avenir à cause de mon état. Malgré le temps qui coule, ma culpabilité est toujours là. Si on se met de son point de vue, bien sûr, je peux donner l'impression d'avoir avancé, tourner la page. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours une pointe de regret en imaginant l'histoire que nous aurions pu avoir. Harry évite de me parler de sa vie à lui. Il me dit seulement qu'il va bien. Je sais très bien que mon frère de cœur me cache certaines choses. Je ne suis pas idiote et par moment, je vois bien les articles de la gazette qui le montre accompagner. Cependant, je ne peux pas le juger même s'il a eu des mots très durs. C'est moi seule, qui l'ait repoussé.

******** flash-back********

 _Une fois de plus, je m'étais isolée dans ma chambre pour subir ma crise. Je refusais pertinemment à ce que quelqu'un y assiste. C'était déjà assez difficile comme cela. Ron refusait de l'accepter. Harry m'avait soutenue pour lui faire comprendre, mais le rouquin s'était entêté comme toujours. Il avait explosé et était sorti dans le jardin. J'avais attendu plus d'heure avant de le rejoindre histoire de lui laisser le temps de se maîtriser. Il était sur le muret, l'air découragé. Je m'étais avancée et avait posé ma main sur son épaule en disant :_

 _\- Ron._

 _\- Laisse-moi, Hermione._

 _Je sentais bien, qu'il se contenait, que cela bouillait sous la surface._

 _\- On ne peut pas continuer de la sorte._

 _Il ne répondait pas._

 _\- C'est comme cela que vont finir sept années d'amitié ?_

 _Il avait ri. Je n'avais pas aimé la sensation que cela m'avait provoquée._

 _\- Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas amis. Et tu le sais très bien._

 _Je savais où il voulait en venir... Ce baiser que nous avions échangé lors de la bataille. Néanmoins, nous ne savions pas encore pour le maléfice. Il ne s'était activé qu'une fois l'autre folle morte._

 _\- Ron..._

 _Ma voix s'était brisée. Il s'était tourné vers moi et avait plongé ses prunelles azures dans les miennes en ajoutant :_

 _\- Tu sais que je t'aime et quoique tu dises, je sais que c'est le cas pour toi. Comment pourrions-nous être amis alors ?_

 _Cette discussion nous l'avions déjà eue plusieurs fois. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si je l'avais admis ?_

 _\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Nous en avons assez discuté et ce n'est pas cela le fond du problème._

 _Et là, le volcan, qu'il était, avait réagi._

 _\- Non, le problème c'est que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour croire que je pourrai t'épauler dans cette épreuve. Comme toujours il faut que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout affronte les choses, seule car personne n'est à sa hauteur..._

 _Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que ma main avait atterri sur sa joue. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'il avait employé cette expression pour me blesser, remontait à la période du tournoi de la coupe des trois sorciers. Alors, folle de rage, je lui avais jeté :_

 _\- Comme toujours Ronald, tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je me souviens encore de ta réaction lorsque tout a commencé. Combien tu te sentais dépassé par ma douleur et devant ton incapacité à résoudre cela. Et quand les médicomages ont annoncé qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour mon cas, c'est peut-être moi qui suis allée boire toute la nuit et suis rentrée complétement ivre au petit matin._

 _Le barrage lâchait et j'exprimai mon ressentiment._

 _\- Non, bien sûr. Monsieur est le seul à compter encore et toujours..._

 _Puis les propos s'étaient envenimés de plus en plus jusqu'au point de non retour. Il lâche alors abruptement :_

 _\- Demain, je pars en Roumanie. Je vais voir Charlie ainsi tu auras tout l'air qu'il te faut. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à dire sur notre relation. C'est toi qui nous auras séparés..._

 _J'étais sonnée. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si injuste._

 _\- Mais..._

 _Je n'avais rien pu dire de plus. Il était rentré en trombe dans le terrier et je m'étais effondrée en pleure. Harry était sorti en courant pour rattraper les dégâts. C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu._

******** flash-back********

En y songeant bien, j'essaie d'atténuer la vérité et surtout le fait que je ne veuille pas vraiment la voir complètement. Si je suis honnête, cette distance a commencé bien avant la chute de Voldemort. Lorsqu'après un échange houleux, il est parti sans demander son reste. Je crois que c'est ce jour là, que nous avons commencé à voir la situation de manière différente. Bien sûr, il est revenu après. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant, car nous avions continué de progresser sans lui. Je pense que je n'ai pas su le voir sur le moment, que j'ai tenté de faire abstraction à cause de mes sentiments de l'époque.

Je déambule dans les couloirs. Je m'attarde ici sur un tableau que je n'ai jamais vu au cours de mes rondes ou sur une nouvelle statue qui n'existait pas lors de mes études. Oui, cette école est à la fois celle où j'ai grandi et pourtant plus tout à fait la même. Lors de la reconstruction, certaines modifications ont été demandées par Kingsley ainsi que Mc Gonagall. Le passage secret conduisant à la cabane hurlante a été condamné puisque beaucoup trop d'élèves le connaissent. Deux autres ont été modifiés; celui de la sorcière borgne et celui du miroir au quatrième étage.

Après avoir laissé mes pensées vagabondées sur tout cela, je me suis rendue une fois de plus dans mon ancien antre : la bibliothèque. Là, madame Pince a mis à ma disposition, tous les livres de la réserve concernant les traditions de sang-purs afin que je gagne un temps précieux. Elle avait fait même déposé dans ma chambre, certains livres de magie noire afin que les élèves ne découvrent pas que l'école en possédait. Toutefois, il faut bien reconnaître que je n'avance absolument pas. Si en apparence, je m'obstine, au fond de moi la lueur s'éteint à petit feu.

Voilà, je suis à nouveau devant la table du fond. Mes yeux parcourent avidement chaque ligne. Je prends quelques notes et pousse un soupir. Non là non plus, rien sur ce fameux sort. Le désespoir est là tapis dans l'ombre. Il faut dire que cela fait plus d'un mois que je fouille, mais aucun résultat. D'ailleurs durant ce temps, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de la fouine. C'est étrange. Est-il vraiment décidé à m'épouser pour tenir sa parole envers Harry alors qu'il m'a toujours détestée ?

Je voudrais vraiment en douter. Néanmoins, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. Il n'est pas revenu sur sa proposition. Je me demande s'il réalise ce que cela signifie.

" Evidemment ! " Me souffle la voix de ma conscience. " Crois-tu qu'il ne comprend pas à quoi cela l'engage ? Même si tu n'y faisais pas vraiment attention à l'époque, il était un élève brillant lui aussi."

Je soupire. Après tout, même si j'ai du mal à reconnaître ce Malefoy, l'affirmation qui est dans mon esprit, est vraie. Je secoue brusquement la tête afin de chasser l'image du serpentard et me fustige en disant que ce n'est pas le moment de m'attarder sur lui. J'ai d'autres préoccupations plus importantes. L'autre raison est qu'imaginer Lucius Malefoy en beau-père, même s'il est prisonnier, n'est pas des plus agréables non plus. Je fais une grimace. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Jamais ! Cela n'arrivera jamais !

Je replonge frénétiquement dans le vieux grimoire afin de me raccrocher à n'importe quoi, qui pourrait me donner un espoir. De toute façon, si je n'ai toujours pas d'indice, j'irai au ministère poursuivre mes investigations. Il n'est pas dit le jour où Hermione Granger abandonnera aussi facilement. Après tout n'ai-je pas survécu à une guerre ?

*** D ***

Encore une journée où je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Granger. Je sais par Potter qu'elle est dans notre ancienne école. Décidément cette fille est bien aussi têtue que Gryffondor en personne. Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'elle ne trouverait rien en plus que ce que je lui ai appris. Mais non, elle n'a pas voulu en démordre et est parti bille en tête faire ses propres recherches.

Granger, est-ce si difficile de me croire ?

Je m'affale sur le canapé du salon. Depuis que j'ai trouvé la réponse à cette quête, je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire. Je persiste dans mon attitude discrète. Je suis conscient que si mon ancienne ennemie accepte mon idée, cela va faire énormément de bruit. Pensez Draco Malefoy, mangemort acquitté va épouser Hermione Granger, l'une des héroïnes de la guerre, membre du trio qui a vaincu Voldemort. Je suis toujours réticent à prononcer son nom. Non parce que j'en ai peur, mais parce qu'il me rappelle la période la plus sombre de mon existence. Je me demande aussi quelles seront les répercussions dans la société sorcière. Certains crieront au complot et à la manipulation en ce qui me concernent. D'autres jugeront Granger avec sévérité. Cependant, ce n'est pas cela que je crains le plus. C'est la réaction d'un rouquin qui d'après ce que j'ai compris n'a pas encaissé les choix que la brune a fait jusqu'à présent et je présume que si elle prend cette décision, il voudra s'en mêler en m'assassinant.

J'observe le décor de la pièce qui a bien changé. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'en penserait ma mère. Depuis que mon père a été condamné et moi acquitté, elle n'est pas revenue en Angleterre. Elle préfère voyager afin d'oublier toute cette noirceur qui nous a immergés dans le chaos et qui a détruit notre famille. Pour sa part, elle n'a pas été inquiétée par le mangemagot, car elle n'a jamais fait partie des adeptes du mage noir. Non elle se contentait de suivre mon père comme c'est le rôle d'une bonne épouse d'une famille de sang-pur. Elle a seulement commencé à manifester son désaccord lorsque ce dernier m'a fait entrer parmi eux. Elle me trouvait trop jeune, immature et elle avait raison. Ce que je devais faire ne correspondait nullement avec l'image idyllique, que mon père m'avait présenté lors de mon enfance. Non, tuer n'a jamais été dans mes intentions. C'est facile de dire qu'on va supprimer une personne. C'est toute autre chose quand on doit le faire. C'est là qu'on découvre si on est un monstre ou non. Et je n'en étais pas un. J'étais juste un gamin apeuré qui voulait jouer au grand plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Et si je suis réaliste, il en est de même pour mes autres condisciples ainsi que Potter et sa bande. Nous avons tous grandi trop vite et trop douloureusement.

Je balaie ces pensées noires qui reviennent souvent lorsque je me pose quelques minutes. Malgré les deux ans qui viennent de s'écouler, les blessures de la guerre sont encore présentes en chacun de nous. La reconstruction matérielle du monde magique ne fait que cacher le malaise émotionnel qui étreint encore toute la communauté. La peur n'est plus là en apparence, mais bien tapis au fond de chacun de nous. Il faudra encore du temps pour que les gens reprennent une vie beaucoup plus insouciante qu'actuellement.

Je finis par me lever afin d'aller dans mon bureau et travailler quelque peu sur les affaires familiales que je dois gérer à la place de mon père. Je me suis arrangé pour que le nom des Malefoy soit moins présent pour atténuer les tensions. Cependant, ne vous trompez pas, ma famille garde quand même une certaine influence. Avoir le survivant qui témoigne pour vous, apaiser grandement les doutes des puissants. Je reste là au moins trois ou quatre heures. Les journées passent ainsi semblable les unes aux autres. L'ennui est là et persiste.

Malgré moi, mes pensées reviennent à Granger. Va-t-elle se résigner et accepter ma proposition ? Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est bien plus entêtée que moi. Là, vous vous dites que je suis de mauvaise foi, car je suis bien pire qu'elle, mais le jour où j'admettrai cela n'est pas encore venu.

Si elle accepte au final que se passera-t-il ?

Certes j'ai réfléchi avant de lui faire par de mes découvertes. Néanmoins, cela devient un peu plus concret.

Pour ce qui concerne les considérations de mon père, je n'en tiendrai absolument pas compte. Après tout, si je me trouve dans cette situation, c'est en grande partie de sa faute. Donc son avis passera à la trappe sans aucun remord.

Par contre qu'en sera-t-il pour ma mère ? Approuvera-t-elle que je m'engage sur cette voie pour honorer une promesse ou bien sera-t-elle totalement opposée ?

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais adhéré aux théories sur le sang, qu'on lui a inculquée ou aux idées de Voldemort. Cependant, on l'a éduquée comme ça ?

Le doute tiraille mes entrailles quand soudain mon elfe vient interrompre mes réflexions.

\- Maître, Dobtur vient dire au maître que monsieur Harry Potter attend le maître dans le grand salon.

Vous devez être surpris. Comment se fait-il que sa majesté Malefoy ne soit pas offusqué de la présence de son ancien ennemi dans sa demeure. Il y a deux raisons. La première c'est que Saint Potter a pris la fâcheuse habitude de venir chaque semaine pour s'informer de l'avancer de mes recherches et l'autre c'est qu'à force de le voir, nous nous sommes habitués à ce rituel. Attention, si nous sommes courtois l'un envers l'autre, cela ne fait pas de nous des amis. Jamais...

Je descends et le rejoints.

\- Potter

\- Malefoy

Je vais vers la table où se trouve une bouteille de whisky pur feu. J'en verse dans deux verres de cristal. J'en tends un vers l'élu et il le saisit. J'entame la conversation :

\- Elle s'entête toujours à chercher ?

\- Tu ne pensais pas qu'Hermione accepterait les choses aussi facilement ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas idiot. Vous, fichus gryffondors, avez toujours tendance à compliquer les choses qui le sont suffisamment, pour les rendre encore plus complexe au lieu de les admettre simplement. Comme si votre obstination et votre courage pouvaient tout changer à chaque fois que vous le désirez.

Potter sourit malgré le fait que la situation ne devrait pas s'y prêter. Toutefois, avec ce que nous avons vécu, lui et moi savons que la dérision et l'humour sont les seules armes pour dédramatiser et faire face à la réalité.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Non. Mais tu sais que je ne reviendrais jamais sur la parole, que je t'ai donnée dans cette salle. Toutefois, si Miss-Je-Sais-Tout,...

A ce moment, il lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'aime pas que je l'appelle ainsi. Mais j'en ai besoin pour garder un semblant de normalité dans cette étrange échange.

\- n'accepte pas. J'espère que tu considéreras que j'ai payé ma dette et que je ne te devrais plus rien.

\- Oui.

On ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Ce silence, entre lui et moi, est confortable. Cela nous arrive souvent, il nous permet d'échanger d'une certaine manière sur des choses qu'on ne peut avouer à haute voix. Seuls ceux qui, comme nous, ont été actifs pendant la guerre, peuvent comprendre de quoi je parle.

\- Elle finira par comprendre.

\- Peut-être. Mais attendre de savoir, quelle direction prendra nos vies, ne m'enchante guère. J'aimerais un jour être maître de mon destin sans qu'une personne extérieur est son mot à dire.

\- Quoi tu ne rêves pas de passer tes dimanches chez moi avec elle et Ginny ainsi qu'une ribambelle de rouquins ?

En voyant, ma réaction, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer au point que j'ai l'impression de le revoir au cours de sa première année lorsqu'ils ont gagné la coupe des maisons. L'œil lumineux et le visage détendu.

Non, je n'en rêve pas. Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir construire ma vie. Certes pas de la manière dont mon père l'a tracée, mais en ayant fait mes propres choix. J'avale la fin de mon whisky et je vais immédiatement m'en servir un autre. C'est là que je perçois :

\- Merci.

Je tourne brusquement, choqué d'entendre le Grand Harry Potter me dire cela.

\- Je sais que cela va bien plus loin que l'aide qu'on avait pu envisager, toi et moi.

Je ne peux me retenir. Je suis pris d'un fou rire. Il n'est ni cristallin ni joyeux. Non il est empli d'ironie teinté d'une certaine amertume. Potter ne dit rien, il peut comprendre même s'il se crispe. J'enchaîne :

\- Non, c'est certain que je n'aurai jamais imaginé une telle portée à cette promesse. Foutue Bellatrix. Elle se venge même dans l'autre monde en se jouant de moi...

Je verse le liquide ambré et le bois d'une traite pour effacer ma rancœur envers cette bonne femme qu'était ma tante.

\- Je vais y aller. Elle te tiendra au courant.

Il amorce sa sortie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

\- Et toi, Potter, tu espères quoi ? Qu'elle dise oui ou non ?

Ma question stoppe sa démarche et sans me faire face, il me répond :

\- Honnêtement, Malefoy, je n'en sais rien. D'un côté, elle ne souffrira plus, pourra avoir une vie. Là, elle ne fait que survivre. Car contrairement aux autres qui commence à avancer, cette situation la maintient dans la guerre.

\- Comme toi, ta chasse aux mangemorts.

Le brun continue comme si je ne l'ai pas interrompu. Puisque c'est une chose qu'il ne veut pas admettre.

\- D'un autre, elle sera obligée encore à renoncer aux rêves qu'elle avait avant moi et s'engager dans une voie où les choses seront dures à cause du regard des autres.

Je vais pour m'emporter.

\- Tout comme toi Malefoy.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne ma situation en compte.

\- Cependant, elle n'aura plus à revivre quotidiennement le pire moment de son existence pour le restant de ses jours. Et peut-être arriverez-vous à trouver une forme de bonheur.

Il reprend sa route pour partir sans rien ajouter. Sa réponse me démontre combien lui a réfléchi aux conséquences de cette union en bien et en mal.

A cette seconde, je plonge mon regard anthracite dans le miroir qui se trouve au-dessus de la cheminée, priant Merlin qu'il ait raison.

*** AP ***

Harry Potter était rentré chez lui. Ginny l'y avait attendu. Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru tout le monde et même si leur histoire avait repris, le jeune homme et elle ne vivaient pas ensemble et s'étaient encore moins fiancés. Ginny avait parfaitement compris qu'il fallait du temps à l'homme qu'elle aimait pour envisager son avenir. Pour se remettre de toutes ses années de luttes, de la culpabilité de tous ces morts, mais surtout de ce que sa sœur de cœur vivait à cause de son choix de le soutenir, des conséquences que cela avait eu sur la vie de la brune, de son frère Ron et la sienne aussi. Il l'embrassa quand il l'a rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle fit une grimace.

\- Tu as bu.

\- Un verre avec Malefoy.

Ginny n'était pas contre l'alcool, mais Harry avait eu une sale période après la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait abusé pendant quelques semaines des effets néfastes de ce genre de boisson. Même si cela pouvait se comprendre, elle avait eu peur de l'avoir perdu et de le voir s'effondrer dans la dépendance.

\- Alors que me caches-tu ?

Il n'était nullement surpris de la perspicacité de la rouquine et savait qu'elle se posait des questions depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, elle l'avait laissé venir à elle quand il s'était senti prêt.

\- Il faut que je te parle. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire, c'est vrai.

Son ton ne lui plaisait pas. Elle eut peur. Cependant, elle ne montra rien. C'était sûrement dû au fait d'être la dernière d'une fratrie composée uniquement de garçons. Elle avait été plus vite responsable et mature afin de s'imposer à ses frères. Mais surtout elle avait hérité de certains traits de son père même si son caractère relevait particulièrement plus de celui de sa mère lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère et collait ses poings sur ses hanches.

Harry lâcha alors les choses comme elles étaient.

\- Si Mione veut que le maléfice soit levé, elle devra épouser Malefoy à la manière sang-pur.

Il n'y eut pas de cris, de hurlement ou encore d'interrogation sur-aigue. Seulement un silence qui reflétait le choc de la dernière Weasley. Elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche afin de retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle posa son regard dans ceux du survivant cherchant quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait pas. Démentant ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Puis avec calme, elle demanda :

\- Mione le sait déjà ?

\- Oui.

Certes elle n'aimait pas être tenue l'écart, mais Harry lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione ne voulait que personne, proche d'elle, ne soit au courant de l'implication de l'ancien mangemort. Elle avait très vite compris les complications que cela entraînerait. Toutefois, Ron avait surpris la conversation et était parti ce jour-là sans dire un mot. Cela avait creusé le fossé plus profondément encore. Ce soir-là, Harry avait été trop imbibé d'alcool, empli de colère et en particulier de désespoir. Il avait fini par cracher toute l'histoire à la rouquine. La jeune fille avait été partagée. Sa maturité avait repris le dessus et elle s'était montrée raisonnable contrairement à Ron. Puis elle avait su que Harry tentait de se donner de l'espoir. Il était donc hors de question, qu'elle le lui retire à l'époque. Alors, elle avait accepté de jouer les ignorantes.

Elle continua :

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Comme Hermione Granger seule peut le faire. Elle a pleuré avant de s'entêter à ne pas le croire et s'est lancé dans des recherches pour le contrer à Poudlard. Malefoy lui a dit qu'il attendrait, qu'elle lui fasse part de son choix, chez lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Il ne ment pas.

Elle avait espéré. Mais son petit ami referma la porte immédiatement. Weasley se serra contre le brun et celui-ci lui dit :

\- Cela fait un mois et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider à accepter.

Ginny sentait combien Harry était frustré.

\- Je veux qu'elle ne souffre plus... Mais comment lui demander de passer sa vie avec Malefoy ? Certes j'ai vu qu'il a changé. Mais entre accepter les nés-moldus et être lié avec une, il y a quand même tout le lac de Poudlard entre. Et même si cela se passe bien, la communauté sorcière ne l'acceptera pas aisément et encore moins...

\- Ron. Souffla-t-elle.

La rouquine le sera un peu plus pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- Surtout qu'Hermione ne voudra jamais que la vérité s'apprenne.

Ginny se décolla et déclara :

\- Harry, elle ne pourra jamais faire croire qu'ils sont tombés amoureux. Elle ne sera pas capable de mentir. Même si elle a un certain talent, il s'agit de toute sa vie. Ils seront scrutés, épiés, espionnés à chaque seconde. Mione ne supportera pas cela...

Il coupa court.

\- Pour le moment, nous n'en sommes pas là. Mione est toujours dans le déni... Et je ne sais pas si elle se résignera facilement une fois devant la vérité.

Pourquoi Merlin s'amusait-il encore avec eux. N'avaient-ils pas tous tenus leur rôle dans ce scénario écrit certainement par Morgane. Harry embrassa le sommet des cheveux de sa rouquine et déposa son menton au-dessus de sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire...

 ***** Fin du chapitre *****

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours autant**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour**

 **Je suis désolée du retard, mon portable est tombé en rade et je l'ai récupéré seulement hier. Le temps de relire, de corriger les fautes ( même si il doit y en avoir qui trainent encore vu que je n'ai toujours pas de bêta) et d'améliorer le texte, on était vendredi. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours seuls les faits, certains personnages inventés et l'histoire sont à moi. Tout le reste de l'univers appartient à JKR.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Enchantra83**

 **Chapitre 4**

*** H ***

Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Toujours rien ! Agrrr.

Je me sens si frustrée que j'envisagerai presque de balancer tout ce qui m'entoure contre le mur. J'ai beau avalé des pages et des pages de grimoires, aucune autre solution en dehors de celle de Malefoy n'existe. Devrai-je commencer à réfléchir à la direction de mon avenir ? Est-ce que je dois prendre en considération le fait d'accepter de souffrir le restant de mes jours ou bien d'envisager d'épouser Mal...

Non je suis incapable de formuler cela. L'idée me fait grimacer comme si je venais d'avaler la pire des potions.

Cela impliquerait tellement de choses que je ne me sens pas d'affronter les faits. Car je ne pourrais jamais supporter de dire, que si je m'unis à lui, c'est simplement pour contrer un sortilège de magie noire. En prime, il faudra que je mente et qu'on invente Merlin sait quelle histoire rocambolesque pour la société sorcière. Je devrais renoncer à ma liberté, renoncer au dimanche chez les Weasley mais, surtout à mon amitié avec Ron... Je suis consciente qu'il ne tolérera pas facilement de voir un autre s'approcher de moi. Alors, convoler avec la fouine bondissante, mettra un coup d'arrêt définitif à tout espoir de réconciliation. Certes, c'est idiot de continuer d'espérer que les choses s'arrangeront un jour, mais je ne peux renoncer. Nous avons traversé des événement que peu de personnes peuvent comprendre, alors oui je continue d'attendre qu'il se résigne et revienne vers moi comme l'ami de nos premières années.

Utopie quand tu nous tiens...

Je pousse un soupir. Il y a un fait que je ne peux cacher. C'est que je suis fatiguée de toute cette torture quotidienne due à mon état. Je dois avouer aussi que par moment, j'ai abusé de certains produits pour oublier... Si les autres savaient, ils seraient déçus. Mais ils ne peuvent pas saisir cette prison qui est la mienne. Je sens que je commence à étouffer entre ses quatre murs. A cet instant, j'éprouve le besoin de redevenir une petite fille qui court vers ses parents pour se réfugier dans leurs bras et entendre que tout va bien se passer. Cependant, je ne peux plus le faire... Je n'ai pas le choix comme Harry depuis des années. C'est le lot des gens qui n'ont plus de famille.

Evidemment, je sais que je pourrai compter sur mon meilleur ami. Cependant, je ne peux pas l'accabler. Lorsque nous avons un échange visuelle, je vois la culpabilité au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Il se sent responsable, aujourd'hui encore, des conséquences de la guerre comme si c'était lui qui avait fait revenir Voldemort. Et quand il est avec moi, le poids est bien plus lourd. D'ailleurs, il a eu une très sale période juste après que le conflit soit fini.

******** flash-back********

 _Il était tard. Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais passée à Saint-Mangouste pour savoir s'il y avait une avancée et la réponse avait été négative comme toujours. La crise ne viendrait pas avant deux heures. J'avais donc eu envie de voir Harry, savoir comment se passait son installation au square Grimmaud. Mon ami m'avait informé qu'il avait décidé de quitter le Terrier afin de s'assumer au grand désespoir de Molly Weasley. Ron étant déjà parti de chez eux. Harry m'avait dit qu'il m'avait donné l'autorisation de transplaner chez lui ainsi qu'à Ginny. J'aurai peut-être dû l'avertir de ma venue, mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela aurait changé quoique se soit à la scène que j'ai découverte._

 _J'étais arrivée dans le hall, l'appelant pour savoir où il se trouvait_

 _\- Harry ?_

 _Je perçus alors un gémissement et par réflexe, j'avais saisi ma baguette. En arrivant dans le salon, j'avais découvert mon meilleur ami, étalé au sol. Au début, j'avais cru à une attaque, mais la bouteille de whisky pur-feu dans sa main m'avait vite détrompée._

 _\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _Je lui avais retiré la bouteille des mains puis aidé à se relever. On aurait pu croire qu'il serait saoul et incohérent. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas._

 _\- C'est ma faute. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Sirius et tous les autres, c'est de ma faute._

 _Il posa le regard sur mon bras et ajouta :_

 _\- Si tu ne m'avais pas suivi durant tout ce temps, tu n'aurais pas à subir cette douleur tous les jours. Tu aurais une vie normale. Ron ne serait pas parti et vous seriez heureux ensemble préparant certainement votre futur mariage._

 _J'avais eu mal pour lui de le voir ainsi si désespéré, accablé. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Certes je serais avec Ron. Par contre, concernant le mariage, je n'en suis pas certaine. Avec nos tempérament à tous les deux, les choses n'auraient peut-être pas tenu jusque là._

 _A cet instant, il avait récupéré la bouteille malgré ma tentative de la garder hors de sa portée et au moment où il allait boire, j'avais dit :_

 _\- Tu as pensé à Ginny ?_

 _La réponse s'était faite sanglante et dure :_

 _\- Je lui ai rendue sa liberté. Mais elle persiste à venir ici. Elle ne comprend pas que je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Que j'ai trop de sang, trop d'horreur à mon compte. Que cette guerre m'a rongé de l'intérieur._

 _J'avais retenté de lui subtiliser son whisky pour calmer le jeu, mais il m'en empêcha, lançant :_

 _\- Ne me prend pas mon seul réconfort. Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est d'être moi..._

 _J'avais ouvert grand les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Bien sûr je n'étais pas lui, mais je l'avais accompagné durant tout ce combat depuis notre première année. Alors, hors de moi, j'avais pris ma baguette et dis:_

 _\- Aguamenti maxima._

 _Il s'était levé d'un bond trempé et quand bien même, il était un peu plus grand que moi, je l'avais attrapé par le col de son pull et déclaré sous son regard furieux :_

 _\- Ton réconfort. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est les gens qui t'aiment. Et n'ose plus, Harry James Potter, dire que je ne comprends pas. J'ai été avec toi pendant ces sept années de lutte. Je ne t'ai pas lâchée une seule fois. Alors, je suis la mieux placée pour savoir tout ce que tu as enduré. Rappel-toi de ces soirées où il n'y avait plus que toi et moi juste après que Ron nous ait abandonnés. J'étais abattue pourtant c'est toi qui m'a portée. Qui m'a fait danser et sourire afin que je puisse continuer à y croire et poursuivre le combat. Alors, il est hors de question que je laisse disparaître ce garçon fort qui a risqué jusqu'à sa vie pour sauver le monde sorcier d'un fou furieux._

 _Puis, je l'avais serré contre moi malgré son état en lui chuchotant que les choses iraient mieux. La barrière avait cédé et il s'était mis à pleurer. Je l'avais laissé ensuite avec Ginny qui s'était précipitée quand je l'avais appelée avant de partir pour subir ma malédiction._

 _Il avait fallu près de trois mois pour qu'Harry redevienne lui-même cependant, ni Ginny ni moi n'avions lâché..._

******** flash-back********

J'ai besoin de respirer. Je sors alors de mes appartements et me dirige vers le lac. J'ai toujours aimé me retrouver là-bas pour me calmer et réfléchir. Je descends dignement les marches alors que l'urgence commence à se faire ressentir. Je passe la porte et mon rythme augmente au point que je me mets à dévaler la pente comme si ma vie en dépend. Encore quelques mètres et j'y serai. Enfin je suis devant l'étendue argentée où je peux apercevoir les tentacules du monstre flottées à la surface. Je m'arrête au bord de la rive et je pousse le plus terrible des cris que ma gorge n'ait jamais laissé passer. Je cris à m'en faire vriller les tympans. Je hurle tout ce qui me pèse pour tenter d'alléger ce fardeau qui devient de plus en plus lourd depuis que je connais la vérité. Soudain, je me mets à rire comme une démente jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit remplacé par de violents sanglots. Ca y est le désespoir me submerge brutalement comme toujours.

La crise dure quelques minutes et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est une éternité. Je reste là, assisse sur un rocher à tenter de me reprendre, à continuer de faire bonne figure comme on dit. Je me surprends même à me demander ce que fait Malefoy. Etrangement, depuis son départ de mon appartement, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Connaissant le caractère du monsieur, cela me surprend qu'il tienne sa parole t'attendre ma réponse. A sa place, je deviendrai folle. En fait, je le suis déjà. Certes, il a pris cet engagement auprès d'Harry mais n'est-ce pas aller plus loin que ce que les deux hommes avaient envisagé ?

Tout ça tourne et tourne encore et encore dans ma tête. J'entends les différents conseils des gens qui m'aiment et qui veulent mon bonheur. Mais c'est assourdissant, beaucoup trop. Il me faut du silence. Je me lève et me rends au portail pour transplaner. Je dois oublier et la meilleure combinaison, c'est un verre en dansant jusqu'à épuisement. Quoi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout boit de l'alcool ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Et bien si. Seulement, je ne le fais pas du côté sorcier ou moldu anglais. Ma notoriété d'héroïne de guerre à l'inconvénient de faire rapporter, par les journalistes, le moindre de mes mouvements qui ne correspond pas à l'image que les gens ont de moi. C'est pour cela que je change de pays quand j'ai besoin de me lâcher. J'arrive enfin aux confins des limites de l'école. Je respire et le blop sonore se fait entendre.

*** D ***

J'étais chez moi, assis sur l'un des confortables canapés du salon. J'avais reçu une missive de ma mère qui donnait enfin de ses nouvelles après deux mois de silence. Cette dernière était en Russie. Visiblement le pays lui plaisait énormément à cause de ses grandes zones désertiques où la communauté sorcière russe pouvait vivre plus librement malgré le remue-ménage qui avait lieu chez les moldus à cause de leur politique. Evidemment ils devaient se montrer discret comme nous, cependant le climat était très différent. Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas eu la guerre contre Voldemort. D'une certaine façon, je les envie. Je m'apprête à continuer ma lecture lorsque mon elfe vient m'annoncer :

\- Maître, l'ami du maître Blaise Zabini est là. Est-ce que Dobtur doit le faire entrer.

J'hoche la tête dans l'affirmative. Je me lève et dépose la lettre sur une table, je la finirai plus tard. Blaise arrive en ayant cette démarche particulière que lui seul a et qu'il pense sexy ce qui m'a toujours fait sourire. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil alors que je vais chercher nos verres. Nul besoin de lui poser la question à ce sujet, c'est une évidence pour lui.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite surprise Blaise ?

De sa voix claire et chantante, il me répond le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je suis venu pour te sortir de ton foutu manoir afin que tu viennes avec moi t'encanailler.

Par moment, je me demande comment il fait pour parler de la sorte, c'est si peu distingué.

\- Je n'accepterai aucun refus vu que le programme de notre nuit est déjà établi et la fin ne fait aucun doute.

Je souris. Le métisse est l'un des rares, ainsi que Théo, avec qui j'ai gardé contact et sa vie ressemble à une fête permanente interrompue par moment par une ou deux journées de travail. Enfin quand il lui tombe un œil. Il faut dire que c'est principalement sa mère qui gère les choses. Elle ne le trouve pas assez posé pour lui donner les reines et je pense qu'elle a certainement raison.

\- Et puis cela te sortira la tête de tes préoccupations.

Je râle quelques secondes pour la forme. Cependant Blaise me connaît mieux que personne. Il sait le marché que j'ai avec Potter au sujet de Granger.

\- Parce que tu ne feras absolument pas croire que la situation ne te pèse pas et puis cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas accordé une nuit de folies.

\- Longtemps ?

Je lance un regard amusé sur lui.

\- Alors rappelle-moi la semaine dernière qui était ce black qui a fini à poil dans la fontaine du jardin complétement éméché avec une blonde à ses côtés.

Comme il est de mauvaise foi, il rétorque :

\- Certainement un inconnu qui s'est trompé de manoir. Allez Dray, lâche-toi. On a à peine 20 ans et regarde déjà tout ce qu'on a dû endurer.

Ses yeux se font moins pétillants. Il se souvient encore des cris, du sang et des combats. Contrairement à moi, sa mère a su le protéger d'une quelconque implication. Son père, même en étant un mangemort, n'était pas le plus emballé des partisans de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'arguments de la part de son épouse pour se ranger à son avis au sujet de son fils. Toutefois, Blaise, comme les autres, n'avait pu échapper à la bataille de Poudlard. Cela l'avait beaucoup marqué. C'est là-bas d'ailleurs que son géniteur a perdu la vie. Depuis ce dernier a tendance à brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts. En s'étourdissant, il tente d'oublier à sa manière.

\- Très bien.

Comme toujours, je finis par lui céder.

\- Je vais me changer et je reviens. Fais comme chez toi

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de me le dire.

*** H ***

Lorsque vous demandez les impressions générales à une personne sur Madrid, la réponse est la plupart du temps : une ambiance de fou. Les espagnoles savent s'amuser, c'est pour cela que je choisis souvent d'aller là-bas. Chaque quartier propose une atmosphère et un style défini. La coutume n'est pas de passer la nuit entière dans un même lieu. Généralement les étrangers déambulent dans les rues de la capitale, allant de bars en bars puis en discothèques et de discothèques en "after". Toutefois, vous le savez, je n'aime pas ressembler aux autres. J'apprécie de me sentir anonyme au travers de la foule, d'avoir l'impression que je suis simplement quelqu'un de normal. Puis le point fort est que si vous buvez ou rigolez trop, personne n'est dérangé. Cela fait partie du décor...

Contrairement aux touristes, je ne vais jamais à la Puerta del Sol. Car c'est un peu too much pour moi. Même si j'aime m'amuser, je ne suis pas fan du genre tape à l'œil et puis les consommations sont trop classiques à mon goût. Je préfère la Malasaña. En sortant du métro, vous percevez tout de suite cet environnement si particulier mélange jeune, alternative, rock et hippie à la fois. Vraiment dépaysant de Londres où le pop chic domine depuis quelques années.

Je remonte les marches de la station afin d'aller me fondre dans la marée humaine. Je me laisse gagner par la musique assourdissante. Cette bonne humeur me déride mais j'ai besoin d'y rentrer complètement. Je me fraie un chemin pour arriver à une ruelle légèrement vide aux yeux des moldus et passe la barrière qui cache l'entrée de la zone sorcière. L'ambiance est encore plus électrique de ce côté. Je rentre dans la Sueño. C'est la discothèques branchée du moment. Le monde est dense ici. La musique hurle encore plus tandis que les gens se trémoussent sur la piste. Je me rends directement au fond pour prendre une première boisson. Le barman pose ses mains sur le comptoir et me demande en se penchant pour que je l'entende :

\- Bonsoir señorita. Que désirez-vous ?

Il finit sa phrase par un sourire à la ultra brite et je lui lance :

\- Un explosif.

\- Très bien.

Vous vous demandez surement ce que c'est. Il s'agit de la version sorcière du Modern living. Il se compose de tequila, de marasquin, de curaçao bleu avec du jus de citron vert et du Bitter lemon. Le tout surmonté d'un sort qui permet d'amplifier les effets plus rapidement et vous donnez la sensation que votre tête n'existe plus pendant quelques secondes. C'est le genre de boisson traite dont il ne faut pas abuser si on veut être raisonnable. Cependant, à cet instant, je ne le suis absolument pas. Je me tourne et observe les corps qui ondulent dans la semi-obscurité. Je suis fascinée par cette capacité d'oublier tout le reste et de se lâcher. J'entends le bruit du verre que l'employé dépose près de moi. Je le saisis et en avale la moitié d'un coup. Cela monte rapidement et augmente la température de mon corps. Je me régale de cette sensation qui va me permettre de dépasser mes limites d'ici quelques minutes. J'attends de le finir pour aller m'élancer avec les autres.

Une fois sur la piste, je me laisse envahir par le son et bouge sans rien calculer. Tout ce qui compte c'est m'étourdir.

*** D ***

Nous avons commencé notre soirée de débauche par un bar à Paris. Au bout de deux heures, Blaise, ne trouvant pas de proie à son goût, nous a fait changer. Ainsi Berlin a été enchaînée suivi de Rome et nous avons fini à Madrid. Il est quatre heures du matin et mon meilleur ami est complètement déchiré même s'il tente de faire bonne figure. Il m'entraîne dans le dédale des rues et nous arrivons à une discothèque sorcière. Le nom du lieu ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis Blaise. La nuit étant bien avancée, l'odeur d'alcool est forte. Il fait chaud et surtout les gens se déhanchent de manière très suggestive. Mes yeux se posent ici ou là sur une paire de seins, de fesses ou de jambes qui me conviendraient très bien pour finir ma nuit. Je n'ai pas vu que Blaise était parti au bar alors qu'il me tend un verre en souriant.

\- Tout cela donne faim, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On peut le dire. Cependant, je ne me contente pas de son second choix même pour un simple passage de quelques heures dans mon lit.

Le rictus de mon ami s'accentue. Nous avalons nos consommations d'une traite et partons en chasse.

*** AP ***

Blaise regardait Draco partir de son côté. Même s'il l'entraînait dans ses soirées, la guerre avait indéniablement transformé son meilleur ami. Il avait perdu son insouciance et arboré une certaine gravité lorsqu'il s'isolait des autres. Certes, Malefoy ramenait toujours la proie qu'il avait repéré, mais le métisse avait bien compris que ce dernier n'avait plus le même plaisir à collectionner les filles d'une nuit. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de sa dernière conversation avec Théo. Les deux garçons avaient conclu qu'il faudrait encore longtemps avant que le prince des serpentards redevienne lui-même surtout à cause de la parole donnée à ce satané Potter. Evidemment qu'ils étaient au courant du deal qui réglementait l'existence de leur ami. Les trois garçons ne s'étaient jamais rien cachés.

Blaise continuait de suivre le blond du regard. Il le vit s'approchait d'une fille, la reluquait un temps à distance puis se rapprochait de sa démarche féline. Celle qui hypnotisait toute la gente féminine quand ils étaient à Poudlard et qui assurait cent pour cent de ses victoires. De ce qu'il voyait dans la pénombre, la silhouette était pas mal. Il y avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Elle semblait déjà bien alcoolisée et se défoulait sur la piste. Visiblement, elle avait réussi à maintenir à distance le troupeau masculin qui bavait sur elle jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, Zabini savait qu'avec Malefoy, elle n'allait pas jouer dans la même catégorie. Il l'obtiendrait sans aucune difficulté. Après tout le charme Malefoyen avait suffisamment fait ses preuves même si Granger avait été la seule à ne pas succomber au grand plaisir de son portefeuille lors de leurs études.

Rassuré par la prise en main de Draco, l'ancien vert et argent se lança aussitôt à son tour. Il porta son attention sur la rouquine qui tentait de jouer l'indifférente chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses prunelles pour l'attraper dans ses filets. Il se dirigea vers elle et au bout de quelques minutes, il l'avait emmenée dans un coin reculé pour un premier échange salivaire assez sauvage et qui ne laissait pas douter de la suite des évènements.

*** H ***

C'est la lumière à travers la fenêtre qui m'a sortie des bras de Morphée. J'ai un mal de tête carabiné. Rien d'étonnant vu la quantité d'explosifs que j'ai ingurgitée. Le plus inquiétant, c'est que le lieu, où je suis, ne me dit absolument rien et encore moins la respiration que je peux percevoir à mes côtés. Je suis prise de panique.

" Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? "

Soudain des flashes me reviennent. Je me souviens d'un corps qui ondule avec moi sur la piste. Puis la sensation de lèvres chaudes sur les miennes qui ne sont pas inactives et qui glissent le long de mon cou. Le visage est flou à cause de l'obscurité de la boite. Pourtant, il me semble familier. Je perçois les mains qui descendent sur mes reins tandis que la musique perd de son intensité pour moi alors qu'elle hurle toujours au même niveau. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle où j'oublie ce qu'est mon quotidien, les souvenirs de la guerre et surtout Malefoy. En clair, je vis.

Le corps près du mien se tourne et me libère du poids du bras qui m'emprisonnait jusqu'à présent. Je ne le distingue pas sous les couvertures. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi pour ma conscience et je ne désire absolument pas savoir qui il est. Mon regard se pose sur la table de nuit où je vois un menu m'indiquant que c'est un hôtel. Vu l'écriture, nous sommes toujours en Espagne. Si Merlin est avec moi, jamais plus je ne croiserai ce type de ma vie. Je respire et me demande comment partir sans trop attirer l'attention. J'ai d'autres images qui reviennent en mémoire une fois de plus. Des mains avec de longs doigts fins et habiles qui jouent avec mes seins en les titillant. J'entends les murmures rauques quand les caresses atteignent mon intimité et qu'il joue avec mon clitoris. Puis, je perçois ce corps se positionnant sur le mien. La pénétration augmentant d'un cran mon plaisir. La chaleur montant dans mon être.

Je me mords la lèvre tout en me glissant hors des draps. Je ne vois toujours pas les traits du propriétaire. Une fois encore l'alcool m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Heureusement que ce genre de mésaventure ne m'est arrivée que deux ou trois fois. Sinon je pense que plus jamais je ne serai sortie de chez moi. Je revois encore d'autres réminiscences. Cette fois, c'est moi qui domine le jeu. Je suis au-dessus. Je chevauche mon partenaire avec fougue ignorant toujours son identité au vu de mon esprit embrumait par ma consommation. Il est en train de me tenir les hanches fermement afin que nos rythmes soient parfaitement synchronisés. Je ne peux nier que le monsieur est doué et s'est s'y prendre pour me donner du plaisir. Enfin c'est l'orgasme pour lui comme pour moi. Il s'effondre glissant à côté.

Malgré moi, je rougis. Je suis gênée au possible de me rappeler tous ces détails. Il faut dire que l'image de la jeune femme responsable et sage que j'ai, est loin en ce moment. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas encore que le pire ne va pas tarder. J'enfile ma seconde chaussure. Je vérifie rapidement que tout est en place et que je n'ai rien oublié qui pourrait trahir mon identité. Je voudrais regarder qui il est à cause de ma curiosité une fois de plus. Cependant, je résiste. Il ne faut pas tenter Morgane. Je décide de partir à pas de velours. Je n'ai pas fait deux mètres que j'entends une voix qui me fige sur place lorsque je la reconnais.

\- Alors, on tente de prendre la poudre de cheminette Granger ?

Je me tourne vers le lit, complètement choquée et souffle abasourdie :

\- Malefoy !

 ***** Fin du chapitre *****

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours autant**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Je remercie les gens qui m'ont laissée des reviews. J'y répondrais à la suite. Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JKR. Seuls les faits et l'histoire sont ma propriété. Je vais continuer de publier chaque semaine pour le moment j'arrive à tenir. Toutefois, j'aurai plus de boulot cet été donc je pense que je devrais passer à tous les quinze jours.  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 ***** Réponse review *****

 **Swangranger : Ca va surtout compliquer les choses pour Hermione.**

 **Chapitre 5 **

*** D ***

Je déambule dans cette boite observant ses corps qui se déchainent à un rythme étourdissant. Même si je semble blasé, je dois reconnaître que ce lieu posséde un peu plus de classe que les derniers endroits que j'ai fréquentés. Je repère une blonde avec une plastique intéressante. Je la détaille quelques secondes, mais finis par la trouver quelconque. Je continue à avancer, évitant de me mêler à la foule. Je repère un cercle de prédateurs autour d'une demoiselle. Ce que je vois de dos me semble prometteur. Je change donc d'angle afin d'examiner le reste. Ses jambes sont longues, ses hanches généreuses sans être trop larges. Elles sont mises en valeur par un pantalon taille basse. Mes yeux continuent à la détailler. Son ventre est plat. Sa peau laiteuse donne envie d'y poser ses doigts et de les laisser glisser pour la goûter. J'arrive à sa poitrine qui est absolument à mon goût. Elle est en parfaite harmonie avec sa silhouette. Enfin mon regard vient sur son visage et là, je suis abasourdi à cause du choc.

\- Granger.

Que fait-elle là ? D'après son attitude, je peux affirmer qu'elle a absorbé pas mal d'alcool. Elle affiche un vrai sourire. Chose que je n'ai pas remarqué chez elle depuis au moins la sixième année si mes souvenirs sont exactes. Généralement celui qu'elle montre, pour les photos officielles, n'a rien de naturel. Il est légèrement crispé et furtif dans ces moments-là. Toutefois, nous sommes peu nombreux à le savoir. Je suis certain que s'il a disparu c'est à cause des tortures que ma dégénérée de tante lui a asséné pour la faire avouer au sujet de cette stupide coupe. Evidemment je me sens une fois de plus responsable. Je n'ai rien pu faire à l'époque. J'ai dû rester là, contemplant son corps se tordre sous les doloris, accompagné d'un ballet de cris. Cela a été le pire moment de ma vie. C'est certainement pour cette raison aussi que j'ai accepté le deal avec Potter. Une manière inconsciente de réparer et compenser ce qu'elle a subi.

Mon esprit revient à l'instant présent. C'est déjà le troisième type qui tente sa chance avec la brunette. Malgré son état, elle l'a repoussé séance tenante. Visiblement l'ancienne rouge et or, sait ce qu'elle veut. Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler dans un sourire :

\- Amateur.

Est-ce que je continue d'assister au massacre ou j'y mets fin en m'appropriant le trophée. C'est un défi, que j'ai envie de relever. Pendant une seconde, je me demande pourquoi voir la fille du trio de la sorte, me fait envie. Et devant la scène, il n'y a qu'une réponse simple : le désir.

Je récupère un verre sur le plateau d'une serveuse et l'avale d'un coup, histoire de me sentir bien.

\- La chasse est ouverte.

Je m'avance en me frayant un chemin. Elle a toujours les yeux clos et continue de se mouvoir sensuellement . Quand certains m'aperçoivent, ils préfèrent tourner les talons. Je fais souvent cet effet sur la concurrence. Après tout, ma silhouette ressemble à une de ces statues grecques. Je m'arrête et je commence à danser sans me préoccuper d'elle. Je sais qu'elle va finir par ressentir ma présence. Elle va vouloir savoir qui est là et une fois, que j'aurai capturé son attention. Le jeu sera fini. Ce sera ma victoire.

Je suis très confiant et le plan établi dans ma tête se produit exactement dans les moindres détails. Il n'a fallu que dix minutes pour qu'elle me perçoive. Granger se rapproche. A cause de son alcoolémie et de la pénombre, je suis persuadé que la jeune femme ne m'a pas reconnu. Lentement, elle se colle contre moi alors que la musique se fait plus chalouper. Je suis électrisé autant qu'elle. Son odeur envahie mes narines. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et accompagne ses mouvements de bassin des miens. Elle appuie sa tête contre mon torse. C'est étonnant comme ses formes s'imbriquent aux miennes. Ne pas parler afin de ne pas me trahir et détruire ce qui se déroule. Je frôle la peau avec habilité et perçoit un soupir de plaisir. Je me penche et fait glisser mes lèvres le long de la jugulaire offerte. Je sens son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Mon envie augmente et vu la réaction physique, elle le sait. Elle se tourne vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. J'ai gagné. Elle est à moi.

Une demi-heure s'est écoulée. A présent, ma bouche mène une lutte sans merci avec celle de Granger. Je ne la pensais pas aussi douée pour embrasser. Son corps est un appel à la luxure surtout avec le haut qu'elle porte. Elle doit certainement constater combien mon envie devient plus présente. Il faut dire que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu une partenaire de cette qualité. Soudain, je sens sa main qui frôle ma virilité à plusieurs reprises. Je grogne contre ses lèvres. Elle a un talent à n'en pas douter pour m'allumer. L'ancienne gryffondore déplace sa bouche vers mon oreille et murmure :

\- Allons ailleurs.

Je ne me fais pas prier et la suis sans hésiter. Je devrais avoir mauvaise conscience de profiter de la situation. Toutefois, la repentance sera pour plus tard. Tout ce que je veux, c'est prendre possession d'elle pour me repaître encore et encore de sa chaire. Je veux plonger au plus profond d'elle et la faire crier comme jamais. Je veux la marquer pour qu'elle ne puisse oublier que je l'aurai possédée au moins une fois. Je ne suis plus qu'un homme qui veut cette femme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans une chambre de l'hôtel. La passion qui émane d'elle, n'a fait qu'augmenter avec l'attente. Elle ne réalise toujours pas que c'est moi et j'en suis heureux. Ainsi mon être va pouvoir s'assouvir enfin du sien. Les vêtements volent rapidement dans la pièce. Son corps est exactement comme je l'ai imaginé. J'ai soif de ses formes voluptueuses. Nos corps se mélangent. Cette passion chez une fille, je ne l'ai jamais vue autant au-par-avant. Je trace, de ma langue, des lignes imaginaires qui vont de son cou jusqu'à un premier sein. Je m'empare, le lèche et le suce. Elle gémit et cela accentue mon envie. Je la sens se cambrer. Mes doigts prennent le relais. Puis ils descendent encore et encore jusqu'à rencontrer son intimité. Sa main prend ma virilité et augmente encore plus mon désir par ses va et vient. C'est divin. Cependant, je ne veux pas que les choses se finissent si rapidement. Alors, je déplace mon corps sur le sien et d'un coup de rein, je la possède. La sensation me donne l'impression de voler. Cette union charnelle est divergente de toutes celles que j'ai connues jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du fait qu'elle réagit à chaque instant comme je le désire ou bien parce qu'elle me fait réagir comme elle le désire. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Pourtant, je garde la cadence de mes va et vient. Je veux la sentir. Plonger encore plus loin dans la chaleur de son ventre. Je sens qu'elle est au bord de l'orgasme aussi. Quelques secondes plus tard, nos cris de jouissance s'enchaînent et je m'effondre sur elle une seconde. Je glisse sur le côté pour reprendre mon souffle quelques minutes. Néanmoins, la pause ne dure pas. Elle en veut de nouveau.

Hermione a une soif insatiable de sexe et elle est bien décidée de mener la danse jusqu'à me vider complètement. Je me laisse faire. Elle est toujours dans sa bulle. Profitant de chaque parcelle de moi. Elle me coupe le souffle. Si gourmande, si inventive et endurante que je suis complètement submerger par le plaisir. Si je suis honnête, je sais qu'un autre aurait pu être à ma place. Elle est sur moi et je la tiens fermement. Le rythme s'accélère de plus en plus. Seul la luxure domine le silence de la pièce. Chacun s'abreuve de l'autre sans hésiter à tout donner. Ce second orgasme est encore plus puissant, plus sauvage. Elle finit contre moi ne disant toujours rien et ne demandant rien de plus que ce qui vient de se dérouler. Je sens sa respiration qui ralentit. Ca y est, elle dort. Je la contemple. Ses traits sont détendus. Ses cheveux forment une cascade autour d'elle. Elle est belle, parfaite. Cependant, je sais que ce moment de grâce ne durera pas. Tout à l'heure, elle reprendra la maîtrise d'elle-même. Toutefois, je compte bien tourner ceci à mon avantage afin qu'elle accepte. Je suis persuadé qu'elle est la seule qui convienne à ma personne. L'ancien égoïste fait son retour. Et je me dis ce qu'un Malefoy veut, un Malefoy l'obtient. Je sais que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour cela. Je fige. Repenser de cette manière ne plaît pas. C'est là qu'une pointe de culpabilité fait surface. Mais je la chasse de mon esprit.

*** H ***

Je suis en train de vivre un cauchemar. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans cette situation. Ma conscience n'hésite pas une seconde à me souffler :

"L'alcool, tout simplement. Tu as voulu oublier et bien voilà les conséquences."

Mes muscles refusent de bouger. Je suis toujours figée sur place avec les yeux gris de Malefoy plongés dans les miens. Que dois-je faire ? Ma raison me dit de rester calme alors que mon instinct ne cesse de me crier de fuir en prenant mes jambes à mon cou. Mais surtout de n'absolument pas me retourner vers l'homme en face de moi. Néanmoins, je suis incapable de le faire. Mon stupide corps reste figer. Quelle idiote je fais. Je vois l'autre qui se lève sans avoir la décence de se couvrir et qui avance vers moi tel le serpent qui l'ait. J'observe sa marque, elle me fait frissonner. Je dois agir, interrompre cette scène dont je suis, pour le moment, seulement spectatrice. Alors, je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

\- Malefoy. Habille-toi !

Il a un sourire goguenard.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu as tout vu cette nuit etpuis je n'ai rien à cacher. Et si tu es autant mal à l'aise, tu n'as qu'à te retourner.

Je fulmine. Cette rage me sort de ma torpeur. Je désire mettre immédiatement les choses au point.

\- Ne crois pas que cette nuit a de l'importance. Jusqu'à cinq minutes encore, je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

Le blond affiche une expression carnassière et satisfaite en lançant :

\- Moi je savais que c'était toi depuis le début.

Il rit et continue d'avancer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir de cette chambre espèce d'idiote. Je ne peux toujours pas. Je ne fais que reculer et finis par être coincer par le mur. Malefoy lève sa main et la pose au niveau de mon visage. Ses yeux continuent de me garder captive. Il laisse trainer ses doigts sur ma joue avant de les caler sur le mur près de ma figure. Sa peau est douce et chaude. Le moindre de ses gestes est sensuel et hypnotisant.

\- Malefoy, je t'en prie. Arrête.

Je détourne le regard. Je n'aime pas cette tension qui règne entre nous parce que j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Chose qui m'a maintenue la tête hors de l'eau depuis deux ans.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est commencé hier soir à t'allumer sur cette piste de danse.

Je ne peux nier même si les souvenirs sont encore flous. Son haleine vient caresser la peau de mon cou. Toutefois, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres.

\- Peut-être que cette situation te permettra de reconsidérer ma proposition.

Je fronce les sourcils en l'observant à nouveau. Visiblement il était sérieux quand il m'a proposée de nous marier. Pourtant, je doute toujours.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'entre nous, il n'y aura jamais d'amour. Que ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre, n'arrivera plus jamais... Je n'étais pas moi-même.

Il ne répond pas. Cependant, son visage change pour laisser place au Malefoy sérieux que je connais depuis son procès. Je persévère.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu d'engager avec une sang-de-bourbe ?

Les mots choisis sont volontairement violents parce que je n'ai toujours pas confiance dans cette position. J'ai besoin de retrouver la normalité qui existe entre nous depuis que le marché existe.

\- Ne tente pas de jouer à ça Hermione.

Je suis étonnée qu'il prononce mon prénom avec tellement d'aisance comme si c'était une habitude qu'il avait depuis longtemps. C'est la première fois. D'ailleurs cela me trouble même si je tente de le cacher.

\- Je n'emploie plus ce genre de mots depuis ma tentative avortée sur Dumbledore. J'ai compris que ces doctrines sur les sang-purs, qui ont pourrit ma vie, n'étaient que des mensonges. Et ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu me provoqueras et me feras perdre le contrôle de ma personne. Je ne suis plus le gamin de Poudlard...

Sa voix se casse, car je sens la colère. Cependant, il montre une grande maîtrise de lui. Et je vois pour la première fois, cette maturité dont Harry me parlait.

*** D ***

Franchement ce qu'elle peut-être têtue et d'une certaine manière prévisible. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est Merlin ou Morgane que je dois remercier pour cette rencontre miraculeuse d'hier soir. Mais cette nuit sera définitivement un avantage pour la troubler voir même la persuader d'accepter notre mariage enfin c'est que j'espère. Elle tente de prendre le dessus afin de pouvoir partir, mais je suis un plus grand expert de ce genre de lendemain à n'en pas douter. Une chose est sûre. J'étais loin de deviner la passion que cette Miss-Je-sais-Tout pouvait avoir dans un lit. Je m'imaginais qu'elle était encore vierge. Ce qui finalement, au vu de nos ébats, était faux. D'ailleurs je me demande bien avec qui, elle a perdu sa virginité. Krump, Weasmoche ou un autre ? Etrangement, j'éprouve de la jalousie à cette idée. C'est ironique si on y réfléchit. Je chasse cette pensée de mon cerveau afin de me concentrer de nouveau sur Granger. Je n'ai pas le moment de m'interroger là-dessus.

\- Alors, que décides-tu à propos de cette union ?

Je vois bien qu'elle ne s'est pas encore résignée, car une lueur de défi luit dans ses pupilles dorées.

\- Rien. Pour le moment, je n'abandonnerai pas mes recherches. Il me reste encore des livres à étudier à Poudlard avant ceux du ministère.

Je soupire, me décolle de ses formes et recule. Je me dirige vers mes vêtements pour me rhabiller. Je mets mon boxer pendant que je lui dis ceci.

\- Granger. J'ai besoin de savoir combien de temps. Je ne suis pas le genre à mettre ma vie entre parenthèse indéfiniment. Surtout quand j'ai la solution au problème que j'ai juré de résoudre.

Je continue de remettre mes fringues sans la regarder. Pourquoi suis-je prêt à patienter encore ? Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à vouloir qu'elle accepte ma proposition ? Ne me dites pas qu'une simple nuit a fait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Ce n'est pas mon style. Pourtant, je ne peux nier que je suis troublé.

\- Comprends moi. J'ai besoin de prendre le contrôle sur ma vie, car je ne l'ai jamais eu avant.

*** H ***

Je me doute que ma réponse ne satisfait pas l'ancien serpentard. Etrangement sa déception m'atteint. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. C'est certainement le fait d'avoir partagé ses draps, cette nuit, qui me trouble encore un peu. D'ici quelques jours, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et je reverrai Malefoy comme avant. Cependant, sans vraiment comprendre mon geste, je comble la distance entre nous et pose ma main sur son épaule.

Draco est surpris. Néanmoins, je continue sur ma lancée et le tourne face à moi.

\- Ecoute Malefoy. Je te promets que ce la ne durera pas. Comprends-moi, j'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'on ne loupe rien. Je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il n'y a pas que mon avenir en jeu mais également le tien.

L'ex vert et argent m'écoute silencieusement.

\- Tu me connais depuis mon enfance. Tu as vu comment j'étais à l'école. Toujours à tout vérifier et relire. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas changé sur ce point. Une fois que je serai certaine qu'aucune autre solution en dehors de la tienne est possible, je te promets par Merlin que je péserai le pour et le contre pour que tu sois fixé sur notre futur.

*** D ***

Curieusement l'entendre dire notre futur ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Cependant, l'attente allait certainement me tuer. Alors, j'ai laissé échapper.

\- Granger. Dis-moi combien de mois encore ?

Elle continue à s'accrocher à mon regard. Je peux imaginer les roues de son esprit en train de calculer évaluer si c'était un délais raisonnable auquel bien sûr, je ne pourrai rien dire.

\- Trois mois. Donne-moi encore ce laps de temps. Après, je ne chercherai plus.

\- Très bien.

Cependant, quelque chose me turlupine. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain la lumière se fait

\- En contre partie...

*** H ***

Je crois que lorsque j'ai entendu ses mots mes yeux ont failli sortir de ma tête et que j'aurai été prête à sortir ma baguette pour lui lancer un stupéfixe si je n'avais pas eu la suite.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus te mettre dans un état pareil. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

Ma tension retombe en entendant son inquiétude. C'est tellement bizarre de l'entendre parler ainsi. Au reste, c'est toute cette scène qui est surréaliste.

\- Et puis si jamais tu devenais Madame Malefoy, il serait préférable d'éviter qu'un imbécile puisse faire une interview exclusive avec comme titre : Ma folle nuit de sexe avec la future Madame Malefoy.

J'ai revu rouge en une seconde et n'ai pu m'empêcher de le pousser. Surpris il m'a attrapé le poignet et m'a entraînée dans sa chute qui s'est terminée sur le lit. Il éclate de rire alors que je suis hors de moi.

\- Lâche-moi.

Il met ses mains sous sa tête et m'observe. Je suis toujours sur lui et je tente de me relever.

\- Est-ce que c'est si désagréable d'être avec moi ?

Je réussis à me remettre sur mes jambes mais j'évite de répondre. Ce n'est pas la question qui me met à l'aise, c'est plutôt que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Même si ma conscience me vocifère le contraire.

Le silence s'installe et je finis par le briser.

\- Je vais rentrer à Poudlard, reprendre mes recherches.

Malefoy acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Je sors de l'hôtel et transplane devant l'école.

*** D ***

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de l'échange que je viens d'avoir avec Granger. Je me demande si cette parenthèse va continuer ou bien si lorsque nous nous reverrons, les choses seront comme avant. Je suis perturbé ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle cet effet sur moi ? Ca y est, je perds la raison. C'est confirmé. Fréquenter Potter, pour cette satanée promesse, me rend dingue. Je fixe le plafond durant quelques minutes pour vider mon esprit.

Brusquement je me redresse et décide de rentrer chez moi à mon tour. J'enverrai un hibou à Blaise pour lui dire que je suis rentré. Il faut dire que je ne veux pas débarquer alors qu'il mettra dehors a conquête de la nuit.

*** AP ***

Cela fait deux ans, que Ron n'avait pas mis les pieds en Angleterre. Il n'avait quasiment pas donné de nouvelles et en particulier à elle. Il regrettait d'être parti sur un coup de tête mais l'admettre était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait passé six mois chez Charlie puis avait voyagé en Russie, aux Etats-unis et autres lieux jusqu'à présent. Le rouquin avait tenté de l'oublier mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle était incrustée en lui trop profondément à cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Harry. Pas besoin de lui poser la question. Il avait tout tenté pour la faire sortir de sa tête ce qui incluait un défilé de filles et de soirées arrosées. Là, il se tenait devant le douze Square grimaud. Le dernier garçon Weasley savait par sa mère que son meilleur ami vivait ici depuis quelques mois. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait si dur de tenter de lui faire face.

Il était sur le perron à attendre. Il avait fini par signaler sa présence. La porte s'était ouverte sur le survivant.

\- Ron

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Puis lui fit signe de rentrer. Ron avait bien vu que son ami était ému. Il était certain qu'il voyait également le sien. Weasley se sentait bizarre ici. Pourtant, il y avait passé pas mal de temps. Néanmoins tout avait changé mais ce n'était pas seulement lui. L'atmosphère était différente, moins pesante, plus vivante et surtout plus tranquille. Et là, il comprit que le portrait de la veille chouette Black avait disparu.

\- Créature n'est pas là ?

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour couper le silence.

\- Non, il nous a quittés peu de temps après ton départ. Il était si vieux.

Le silence était revenu. Il avait fini par lâcher.

\- Harry, je suis désolé.

Ce dernier avait l'air surpris de ce que son ami venait de dire.

\- Tu veux boire ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

Le brun était parti puis revenu avec deux bièrraubeurres. Il lui en tendit une.

\- Tu comptes rester ?

Harry était si direct. Si différent du garçon qui ne savait pas comment amener les choses dans une conversation. Son attitude était plus affermie aussi. Le roux prit quelques minutes pour tenter de retrouver celui qu'il avait connu et répondit :

\- Je n'en sais rien. Revenir est ...

\- Compliqué

Avait-il fini par dire pour terminer la phrase du revenant.

Ron souffla en s'affalant dans le fauteuil qui était à sa portée. Harry reprit la parole et jeta d'un ton neutre :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

\- Je sais. Mais j'étais tellement dépassé. Puis il y avait cette distance qui grandissait entre Hermione et moi. Je ne le supportais pas. Avec toi, elle était si à l'aise malgré la situation.

\- En clair tu étais jaloux.

\- Oui

Harry allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Ron l'interrompit :

\- Même si je suis là. Je ne veux pas parler de tout ça pour le moment. Je n'en suis pas capable. Revenir est beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu ne veux pas de ses nouvelles ?

\- Non. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes repaires pour connaître quel sera mon choix. Ne lui dis pas non plus pour mon retour. Je le ferai si je reste et surtout quand je me sentirai prêt.

Harry avait hoché la tête. En y réfléchissant, il valait mieux que les choses restent ainsi. Le survivant ne se voyait pas lui expliquer qu'il avait trouvé la solution au problème de leur amie et que celle-ci consistait à l'union entre Hermione et leur ancien ennemi, Malefoy. Il savait que le rouquin péterait un câble et que ce serait un véritable carnage.

\- Tu comptes d'installer où ?

\- Je ne retournerai pas au Terrier. Maman est gentille, mais je ne supporterais pas ses interrogations. Je vais sûrement prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur. J'ai encore de l'argent des récompenses que nous avons reçues.

Le survivant se tut et savoura sa boisson.

Décidément, les complications continuaient...

 ***** Fin du chapitre *****

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu également.**

 **A bientôt.**


End file.
